Et ils vécurent heureux
by Peaseblossom-pixie
Summary: A la suite d'un accident, Drago et Hermione succombent à un sommeil magique qui les plonge dans un rêve où leur famille et leurs amis sont devenus des personnages de conte de fée. Mais la mort les attend, et le temps leur est compté. Parviendront-ils à rentrer chez eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ? - Traduction
1. 1 - Les Archives de la Matière Noire

Coucou tout le monde !

Je suis d'une productivité incroyable ces temps-ci, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Bref. Me revoilà avec une traduction de la fic _Ever After_ de **damnedscribblingwoman,** avec son autorisation bien sûr. Anglicistes, je vous recommande vivement d'aller la voir en vraie (mais vous pouvez être paresseux et vous contenter de ce que j'ai fait, bien entendu XD). Pour ceux qui la rechercheraient, je l'ai mise dans mes favoris.

Voilà, je crois que c'est à peu près tout. Je publierai un chapitre tous les lundi, et comme la fic est terminée, vous pouvez être sûrs que vous aurez la fin.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer _: rien de rien n'est à moi. L'univers et ses personnages sont à JK Rowling, ainsi qu'aux auteurs de contes de fée et à la culture folklorique qui les a fait naître, et l'histoire est de damnedscribblingwoman.

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Les Archives de la Matière Noire**

Ils étaient poursuivis par le bruit des feuilles écrasées et des brindilles brisées, parfois ponctué de « Attrapez-les ! », et de « Ne les laissez pas s'échapper ! » La lumière de la lune décroissante était retenue en otage par la voûte des arbres et n'atteignait pas le sol de la forêt. Des lanternes s'agitaient dans le noir derrière eux, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne regardait en arrière, continuant de courir tout en essayant d'éviter de se prendre un arbre. Elle pouvait l'entendre devant elle, par-dessus les craquements de la forêt et le bruit de sa respiration laborieuse.

« _Lumos_, » répétait-il, de plus en plus agacé par l'absence de résultat.

Elle tâtonna à la recherche de sa propre baguette, bien coincée dans sa poche arrière, mais ne la sortit pas. Ça ne servirait à rien. Il n'y avait pas de magie ici. Aucune qu'ils puissent utiliser, en aucune façon.

Hermione pressa le pas, effrayée à l'idée de perdre Drago dans le noir. Mais elle se prit les pieds dans une racine, qui l'envoya faire un vol plané. Elle tomba lourdement avec un bruit sourd, réprimant un cri, refermant la bouche sur de la poussière et des feuilles.

« Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des acrobaties, Granger, » siffla Drago en l'aidant à se relever.

Elle ignora la douleur fulgurante dans sa cheville et le suivit, bien trop consciente de l'armée qui les talonnait.

Son esprit continuait de passer en revue l'inventaire du Coffre-fort. Quelle que soit la chose qui les avait envoyés là, il fallait qu'elle sache ce que c'était. Elle avait catalogué le moindre des objets de cette salle. Elle s'était chargé de l'étude de la plupart de ces objets elle-même.

Le Ministère appelait cette pièce les Archives de la Matière Noire, une collection d'artefacts de Magie Noire rassemblés après la Première et la Seconde Guerres des Sorciers. Mais tout le monde dans son département se contentait de l'appeler Coffre-fort. Les objets étaient enterrés sous des couches de règlements de sécurité et de secret, et quand elle en comprit la valeur à force de les garder et de les étudier, il lui venait parfois l'envie de mette le feu à toute la pièce.

Mais cela lui avait paru être un bon endroit où se cacher quand Ginny l'avait avertie, avec un clin d'œil, que son ex-mari la cherchait. La bravoure avait sa valeur, mais l'auto-préservation aussi, et si s'enfuir pouvait être lâche, c'était aussi intelligent. De toute façon, elle avait du travail dans le Coffre-fort, et la Magie Noire était le genre de noirceur qu'elle pouvait tenir à distance.

Elle ne s'enfuit pas très loin, cependant. Il la rattrapa au moment où les portes de l'ascenseur commençaient à se refermer. Il y avait une certaine suffisance dans son sourire lorsqu'il dit :

« Qu'elle surprise de trouver ici. »

Ce qui était un code pour dire « Bien tenté, Amour. »

« Je travaille. »

Ça, c'était le code pour « Va-t'en. » Mais Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais écouté une allusion qu'il avait décidé d'ignorer, et ce jour-là n'était pas différent.

« Je ne te retiendrai pas très longtemps, dit-il en redressent sa cravate.

\- Tu ne me retiendras pas du tout. »

Elle pressa le bouton pour le niveau principal avant de sortir de l'ascenseur.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici.

\- Et pourtant, je suis là. »

Sans donner aux portes le temps de se refermer derrière elle, il suivit la sorcière dans le couloir sombre. Les torches bleues supposées identifier les gens malintentionnés n'étaient pas très efficaces pour éclairer l'endroit. Drago avançait sans être dérangé, ce qui ne révélait pas spécialement la pureté de ses intentions, mais simplement qu'elles ne s'étendaient pas aux objets conservés dans la pièce devant eux.

Hermione l'ignora, dans le vain espoir que si elle parvenait à tenir le coup suffisamment longtemps, il s'évanouirait simplement dans l'air comme un mauvais rêve. Mais c'était la semaine des vœux futiles, et il était toujours derrière elle quand elle franchit le seuil des Archives. Il y avait des gardes pour protéger la salle, mais ils n'empêchèrent pas Drago Malefoy d'entrer, soit parce qu'il était avec elle, soit parce que Ginevra Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher d'interférer quand sa vie était concernée.

Avec un soupir, elle se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. «

Qu'importe le Ministère. Elle ne voulait pas de lui dans cet endroit.

Il observa les rangées d'étagères qui s'étiraient à travers la pièce.

« Parce que je suis un Malefoy ? C'est ce que tu étais jusqu'à tout récemment.

\- Les Malefoy sont autorisés, dit-elle avec le sourire le plus adorable qu'elle put trouver. Mais les Mangemorts sont vus d'un mauvais œil. »

Une ombre passa sur son visage, mais aucun Malefoy n'avait échoué à cacher la moindre trace d'émotion sous une épaisse couche de suffisance désinvolte.

« Une erreur de jeunesse. »

Elle se dirigea vers le bureau dans le coin, espérant mettre quelque distance entre eux, mais il la suivit de près.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Drago ? »

Se penchant contre le bois noir, elle déposa un dossier sur une pile de documents.

« Tu le saurais, si tu prenais la peine de lire mes lettres. Je veux Bradford Cottage. »

Situé à la lisière du domaine Malefoy, Bradford Cottage avait été son cadeau de mariage. Ils y avaient vécu jusqu'à la naissance de Scorpius, quand le manque d'espace les avait forcés à déménager au Manoir. Ils avaient été heureux là-bas. Plus heureux que n'importe quand ensuite.

« Bradford Cottage est à moi, dit-elle simplement.

\- Tu n'y habites pas, tu n'y séjournes jamais. Il ne te sert à rien, sauf à dire qu'il t'appartient. »

Il y avait de l'acier dans sa voix, mais Hermione Granger ne se laissait pas intimider aussi facilement.

« Je ne dirais pas qu'il ne me sert à rien, répliqua-t-elle nonchalamment. Je pourrais décider d'en faire du bois à brûler lors d'une soirée très froide.

\- Tu deviens mesquine, » l'accusa-t-il.

Elle l'était. Quand le temps était venu de s'arranger l'un avec l'autre, la mesquinerie s'était invitée bien trop facilement entre eux, et c'était une habitude difficile à perdre.

« Je peux être aussi mesquine que je le veux, s'obstina-t-elle, Bradford Cottage est à moi, et tu ne l'auras pas. »

Drago s'approcha jusqu'à se tenir à quelques centimètres d'elle.

« Je peux avoir tout ce que je veux, » dit-il en baissant la voix.

A la lumière vacillante de la pièce, ses yeux semblaient presque transparents, et à se tenir si près de lui, elle pouvait sentir le mélange de savon et de menthe qui, en toutes circonstances, lui rappelait son ex-mari.

« Pas tout ce que tu veux. »

Une main sur son torse, elle l'écarta de son chemin. Choisissant une rangée d'étagères au hasard, Hermione commença à rechercher ce pourquoi elle était venue. L'emplacement exact de l'objet était indiqué sur les papiers qu'elle avait apportés avec elle, mais elle n'était pas disposée à revenir sur ses pas pour aller les chercher.

« Tu peux aussi me le vendre, ou j'intenterai un procès pour l'avoir, fit sa voix derrière elle. Et je gagnerai. »

Elle fit volte-face.

« Un procès ? Sur quelles bases ? »

Drago hausa les épaules.

« Quelle importance ? Je suis sûr que mes avocats peuvent trouver quelque chose. C'est pour ça que je les paye. »

Hermione pâlit quand il attrapa une petite boîte dorée, qu'il fit tourner avec curiosité entre ses mains.

« Ne touche à rien, Drago, » ordonna-t-elle, en lui arrachant des mains et en la remettant à sa place.

La moitié du contenu de cette pièce les tuerait instantanément, et encore, c'était la moitié relativement inoffensive. Elle allait s'éloigner quand il s'empara de son poignet et la poussa contre une étagère. Le choc fit s'entrechoquer quelques artefacts derrière elle, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait des soucis plus urgents.

« A rien ? »

Il sourit d'un air suffisant, en lâchant sa main.

Son corps était chaud contre le sien et le contact doux de ses doigts sur sa nuque envoya des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il se pencha vers elle, l'embrassa avec une douceur qui lui brisa le cœur.

« On ne peut pas continuer à faire ça, murmura-t-elle, essayant d'ignorer l'effet dérangeant de ses mains sur son corps.

\- J'arrêterai quand tu arrêteras. »

Mais ils ne savaient pas comment arrêter. Ils étaient le navire piégés par la mer au milieu d'une tempête, et il n'y avait aucune solution en vue pour l'un comme pour l'autre, à part le fond froid et plat de l'océan. Elle avait essayé si fort de garder ses distances… De le garder à distance. C'était ce que Ginny ne pouvait comprendre, et ce qu'elle-même oublia quand son seul contact mit le feu à sa peau. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de se tailler en pièces, et ils étaient doués pour ça.

L'un après l'autre, ils étaient mesquins, puérils, exigeants et déraisonnables. Un jeu sans fin de touche-moi, ne me touche pas, va-t'en, reviens, ne me quitte pas, je ne peux pas supporter de te voir, je te hais, ne pars pas. Ils s'éloignaient et se repoussaient, et ils pleuraient dans le noir comme des enfants, sanglotant sur leur incapacité à recoller ensemble les morceaux d'un vase avec de l'eau.

Son corps répondait à son contact familier avec une volonté propre, et une partie d'elle voulait s'abandonner et se perdre en lui, mais elle ne pouvait oublier que ce qui l'attirait vers lui n'était que l'écho de quelque chose qu'elle ne pourrait jamais récupérer. Ça ne réussissait qu'à la faire se haïr après coup, et Drago avait assez de haine de soi pour tous les deux.

« Assez, fit-elle à bout de souffle, en le repoussant. On ne va pas recommencer. C'est terminé pour nous. »

Elle pouvait avoir imaginé l'expression blessée qui zébra son visage, mais elle ne se méprenait pas sur l'autosatisfaction qui s'y attarda.

« Quand est-ce que les lions sont devenus des lâches ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, tâchant d'apaiser les battements effrénés de son cœur.

« La prochaine fois que tu viendras ici, la sécurité t'escortera dehors, déclara-t-elle. Tu peux reprendre Bradford Cottage. Je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux plus rien qui vienne de toi. Nous ne nous verrons que pour aller chercher ou ramener Scorpius, et nous serons courtois, mais ça s'arrête là. C'est fini pour nous, Drago. Toi et moi, c'est terminé. »

Son regard froid et dur, était celui d'un étranger.

« A la réflexion, Granger, tu peux garder Bradford Cottage. Considère-le comme paiement pour services rendus, » ricana-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, luttant contre l'envie instinctive de lui répliquer quelque chose de méprisant. Il n'y avait pas de de victoire, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre, et elle était fatiguée de se battre. Drago relâcha l'étagère et se détourna pour partir. Juste au moment où elle se redressa, toute la structure oscilla derrière elle et la boîte que Drago avait ramassée un peu plus tôt tomba de sa position mal assurée.

Le temps sembla se suspendre, jusqu'à ce que l'artefact doré ne heurte le sol et s'ouvre brusquement, envoyant son contenu voler à travers toute la pièce. La poussière argentée la frappa en premier, puis Drago, et soudain, ils furent traînés hors de la pièce par la poigne violente d'une force inconnue.

Hermione heurta le sol durement, après leur transplanage. Elle eut à peine le temps d'enregistrer la présence de flamands roses qui la dévisageaient avec curiosité, avant qu'une voix perçante ne hurle :

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? QU'EST-CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIE ? Gardes ! Qu'on leur tranche la tête ! QU'ON LEUR TRANCHE LA TÊTE ! »

Pendant une seconde, elle ne sut que faire de la vision étrange d'une Dolores Ombrage au visage rouge, qui les désignait du bout d'un sceptre, vêtue d'une robe Renaissance et une couronne sur la tête. A côté d'elle, un Mr Weasley à l'air extrêmement perplexe semblait essayer de calmer Ombrage, alors qu'elle continuait d'appeler ses gardes.

Drago l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds, et tous deux se fixèrent avec incrédulité, alors que le pont-levis du château tout proche s'abaissait au-dessus des douves et qu'un bataillon entier arrivait au pas, armé de lances et de boucliers.

« Cours, » dit Drago en attrapant son bras.

Ils se précipitèrent en courant dans la direction opposée, où la silhouette nette et sombre d'arbres était toujours visible dans la faible lumière de la nuit tombante.

Hermione ne pouvait dire depuis combien de temps ils couraient, mais elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi très longtemps. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle aurait pu en vomir, et ses pieds traînaient un peu plus à chaque kilomètre qu'ils parcouraient.

Un mouvement au coin de son œil attira son attention, et elle tourna la tête juste à temps pour voir le lapin blanc disparaître derrière un arbre. Un lapin blanc. Elle s'arrêta, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule en direction des lanternes tremblotantes qui se balançaient au loin. Ce n'était pas possible.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, maintenant ? murmura Drago, en s'emparant de son bras.

\- Par-là, répondit-elle, en se dirigeant vers l'endroit où elle avait vu le lapin.

\- Tu vas nous faire tuer tous les deux. »

Mais quand on courrait sans but dans le noir, une direction était aussi bonne qu'une autre, et il la suivit quand même.

Hermione maintenait un pas rapide, mais elle ne courrait pas. Aller moins vite signifiait faire moins de bruit, et s'ils ne pouvaient pas distancer leurs poursuivants, autant essayer de leur échapper. Tout était immobile et sombre dans la forêt. La sorcière commençait à se demander si elle n'avait pas imaginé le lapin quand la créature bondit hors d'un buisson, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Ignorant les jurons que son ex-mari marmonnait, elle accéléra l'allure, prenant garde à ne pas perdre de vue le lapin une nouvelle fois. La créature semblait déterminée à ce qu'ils la suivent, s'arrêtant régulièrement à quelques mètres et regardant en arrière vers le duo échevelé.

Comme leurs poursuivants se rapprochaient, les sons derrière eux amplifiaient. L'inconvénient, c'est qu'ils portaient sur les nerfs déjà bien à vif d'Hermione, mais ils avaient l'avantage de couvrir les bruits qu'ils faisaient. Le lapin les conduisit en bas d'une colline, vers les berges d'un lac. Sans les arbres, le clair de lune qui se reflétait sur la surface du lac, semblable à un miroir, leur suffisait pour détailler l'espace environnant. La bestiole sautilla vers un escarpement couvert de lierre, sur le côté le plus éloigné de la clairière, et disparut au milieu du feuillage.

Hermione fut la première à se glisser à travers l'ouverture étroite, rapidement suivie de Drago, qui laissa le rideau de lierre retomber derrière lui, plongeant de nouveau la petite grotte dans l'obscurité. L'ouverture n'était ni très haute, ni très profonde, et elle s'étrécissait de plus en plus, pour finir en un petit terrier de lapin, bien trop petit pour qu'un être humain puisse y passer.

Hermione s'assit, le dos contre le mur, sentant le sol sablonneux sous ses doigts. Drago l'imita et s'assit contre le mur opposé. Pendant plusieurs minutes, aucun des deux ne parla. Chacun essayait de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration. Les bruits leur parvenaient de la colline au-dessus, mais aucune lanterne ne descendit vers le lac.

Quand les soldats partirent, Drago fut le premier à parler, la voix tendue par l'effort qu'il faisait pour la garder neutre.

« Comment Ombrage peut-elle avoir une armée ? demanda-t-il.

\- Ce n'était pas Ombrage, répondit-elle, tâchant de trouver une réponse différente, n'importe quelle réponse.

\- Je l'ai vue. C'était Dolores Ombrage.

\- Ce n'était pas Ombrage, répéta-t-elle, en essayant de réprimer le rire hystérique qui montait dans sa gorge. C'était la Reine de Cœur. C'est Alice au Pays des Merveilles. C'est Alice au Pays des Merveilles, et la Reine de Cœur est en train d'essayer de nous tuer. »

Elle se couvrit la bouche de ses mains, pour essayer d'étouffer le rire qui sonnait bien trop fort et trop aigu à ses propres oreilles.

« Hermione… »

Elle parvenait à peine à entendre Drago. Il n'y avait pas de place dans son cerveau pour autre chose que le fait qu'ils étaient bloqués dans un quelconque scénario cauchemardesque où les avait envoyés la boîte maudite et qu'il n'y avait pas d'issue.

« Hermione ! Regarde-moi. »

Drago se redressa sur ses genoux, et arracha ses main de son visage, mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire. Tout cela était tellement ridicule. Ils allaient mourir là, et c'était la chose la plus idiote qu'elle ait jamais vue.

« Granger ! »

L'écho de la gifle résonna entre les murs de pierre de la petite grotte, et pendant un long moment, il n'y eut aucun son, et ils ne bougèrent pas.

« Lâche-moi, » dit-elle calmement.

La joue où Drago l'avait frappée était brûlante. Il lâcha son bras et se rassit.

« C'est mieux ? »

Elle acquiesça. Puis, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir dans l'obscurité, elle ajouta :

« Oui.

\- Maintenant, explique-toi, réclama-t-il. Où sommes-nous ? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle repensa à la pièce du sous-sol où ils s'étaient disputés.

« La boîte qui s'est brisée, commença-t-elle, était pleine de _Pulvis Morphei_. Le Ministère l'a trouvée dans les affaires de Rogue. C'est rare… »

Elle prit une nouvelle inspiration, essayant très fort de ne pas paniquer.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? la pressa Drago.

\- Ça fait dormir. On n'est pas réellement là. C'est juste un rêve… »

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, trouvant un certain réconfort dans la réalité de la sensation.

« J'ai lu _Alice au Pays des Merveilles _à Scorpius. C'est pour ça… C'est pour ça… »

Elle ne parvint pas à finir.

« Comment est-ce qu'on se réveille ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas changé et Hermione dut refouler son envie de hurler. Le calme qu'il manifestait ne faisait que la perturber davantage.

« On ne peut pas, répliqua-t-elle, en échouant à conserver une voix ferme. Notre corps, notre vrai corps, va se déshydrater, s'affamer et mourir, et nous allons mourir avec lui. »

La magie ne les garderait pas en vie. La science non plus. Il n'y avait pas d'issue.

Le silence tomba sur eux. Hermione enlaça ses genoux contre sa poitrine, tentant d'ignorer à quel point la petite grotte ressemblait à une tombe. C'était monstrueusement injuste. Elle avait lutté si fort, pendant si longtemps. Elle méritait sa fin heureuse. Mais être maudite et envoyée dans une réalité alternative sans aucune autre solution en vue qu'une mort lente et probablement douloureuse, semblait une fin appropriée à ce qui avait été, somme toute, une année assez affreuse.

« On ne peut pas utiliser la magie, dit Drago, l'interrompant dans ses pensées morbides. Est-ce parce que ce n'est pas réel, ou parce que c'est une histoire Moldue ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûre. »

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, mais elle le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il se cramponnait toujours à sa baguette, bien qu'elle soit inutilisable. Tous deux se turent pendant quelques minutes, mais quand Drago se remit à parler, même sa voix contenue ne parvenait pas à cacher sa frustration.

« Des bouquins moldus, cracha-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas contentée de lui lire _Les Contes de Beedle le Barde _?

\- Bien, c'est entièrement ma faute. »

Elle s'assit bien droite, la suffisance remplaçant l'auto-apitoiement.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû te trouver là en bas. Je t'ai dit que tu n'avais le droit d'y être.

\- Je ne m'y serais pas trouvé si tu avais daigné répondre à mes lettres ! »

Toute prudence oubliée, l'un comme l'autre ne s'embêtait plus à parler à voix basse.

« Peut-être que tu aurais dû saisir l'allusion et me foutre la paix. »

Imbécile obstiné et arrogant qui ne savait pas prendre un non pour une réponse.

« Tu ne me peux pas simplement refuser d'avoir affaire à moi. »

Non, mais elle pouvait essayer.

« On a un enfant. »

A ces mots, elle rit amèrement.

« Eh bien, ça n'a plus d'importance parce qu'aucun de nous deux ne le reverra. »

Et elle fondit en larmes. Mourir ne lui faisait pas peur. Pas vraiment. Plus maintenant. Elle avait été trop proche de mourir et trop souvent pour que ça la dérange plus que ça. Mais elle pouvait sentir quelque chose voler en éclats au fond d'elle à l'idée qu'elle ne reverrait jamais son fils.

Drago la laissa pleurer sans dire un mot. Il ne lui offrit aucun réconfort et elle n'en attendait aucun. Ils n'avaient que peu de mots gentils l'un pour l'autre. Et s'il ressentait aussi le poids de la situation, il ne le montra pas, mais il attendit en silence que ses larmes se tarissent.

« Si c'est un rêve, finit-il par dire, est-ce que ces créatures peuvent nous tuer ? »

Elle essaya de s'éclaircir les idées, réfléchissant un moment avant de répondre.

« Jon Swift, 1726. Il est l'un des deux seuls cas enregistrés d'utilisation du _Pulvis Morphei_ en Grande-Bretagne. Il est mort seize heures après être tombé dans un profond sommeil. Il était jeune et en bonne santé, et il était trop tôt pour que ce soit à cause de la déshydratation ou de la faim.

\- Tu es une femme intelligente, Granger. »

Elle pouvait entendre son sourire dans l'obscurité.

« Tu sais ce que ça signifie. »

Hermione voyait où il voulait en venir, mais elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec ça.

« Même si les événements d'ici affectent la réalité d'une certaine manière, il n'y a pas la moindre trace de quelqu'un qui se serait réveillé.

\- Tout n'est pas écrit quelque part dans un bouquin, se moqua-t-il. Même s'il n'y en n'a pas trace, ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas arrivé. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne peut pas arriver.

\- Drago…

\- Non, coupa-t-il. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas moyen de s'en sortir et peut-être que nous allons mourir ici, mais je ne vais pas rester assis ici à attendre que ça arrive. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, agacée. Si l'obstination d'une tête de mule pouvait briser cette foutue malédiction, ils en seraient déjà libérés. Elle avait vu les recherches, elle avait lu les données. Tout n'était pas écrit quelque part dans un bouquin, mais il y en avait assez pour qu'elle ne soit pas optimiste. C'était un vain argument, cependant. Elle avait lutté trop fort, pendant trop longtemps, et elle ne pouvait pas abandonner sans avoir essayé. Peut-être qu'ils allaient mourir, mais ils n'étaient pas encore morts.

« Okay, dit-elle simplement.

\- Okay quoi ?

\- Okay, on va essayer. »


	2. 2 - Le thé

Coucou !

Me revoilà pour le deuxième chapitre de cette traduction. C'est sans doute le chapitre qui m'a posé le plus de problèmes à traduire. J'ai mis deux notes à la fin du chapitre pour expliciter quelques petites choses, parce que c'est tout bonnement intraduisible. Enfin, vous verrez.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _ rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire est de damnedcribblingwoman.

_**Réponse aux reviews anonymes :**_

\- _**Toon**_ : La voilà la suite... ;) Je suis contente que le premier chapitre t'ait plu. J'ai tout de suite craqué sur cette histoire que j'ai trouvé très originale, de par la situation de Drago et Hermione (pour une fois, on ne cherche pas à tout pris à les mettre ensemble contre leur gré, ils ont divorcé) et par les thèmes abordés. Un grand merci pour ton enthousiasme, qui me fait chaud au cœur. J'espère avoir encore de tes nouvelles. Bises ;)

\- _**Dramione forever**_ : Mais de rien XD ça faisait un moment que je voulais traduire une fic, mais j'attendais de tomber sur la bonne et... celle-ci est arrivée. Je suis contente que tu puisses apprécier cette histoire, grâce à ma traduction. J'ai l'impression de ne pas travailler dans le vide et c'est extrêmement agréable. Merci encore pour ta review pleine de points d'exclamation ^^ C'est toujours valorisant pour un auteur ou un traducteur de voir que son travail ne laisse pas indifférent. J'espère te faire de nouveau passer un bon moment avec ce chapitre. N'hésite pas à me laisser de nouveau tes impressions. Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

**Le thé**

Elle eut un moment de confusion en se réveillant, et pendant une seconde, elle ne parvint pas à se rappeler où elle était, ou pourquoi le sol était si dur et son cou si endolori. Puis tout lui revint brutalement en mémoire, et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de ne pas crier. Elle avait fait sa part. Elle avait mené sa guerre. Elle avait certainement gagné le droit de ne jamais avoir à dormir ailleurs que dans son propre lit.

En s'asseyant, elle se rendit compte que quelque chose la couvrait. Dans le demi-jour de la grotte, elle put à peine distinguer les contours de la veste de Drago. Son propriétaire n'était nulle part en vue, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Être auprès de lui était pénible. C'était exténuant et rageant, et cela faisait ressortir les pires facettes de sa personnalité.

La lumière lui brûla les yeux quand elle rampa hors de la grotte déserte. Il était encore tôt dans la matinée, à en juger par le soleil, et toute la forêt semblait vivante, animée du chant des oiseaux et des bruits des autres animaux. C'était bon signe. S'il y avait encore eu des soldats qui les pourchassaient, les animaux seraient restés silencieux.

Ayant trouvé un endroit relativement sec sur la berge boueuse, Hermione s'agenouilla au bord du lac et porta un peu d'eau à ses lèvres. Elle était fraîche et il semblait peu probable qu'elle soit empoisonnée ce qui, dans les circonstances actuelles, suffit à lui remonter le moral.

« Tes cheveux semblent avoir développé une vie propre, cette nuit, commenta sarcastiquement une voix derrière elle.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi, dit-elle sans se retourner, tentant de nettoyer un peu la poussière sur ses bras et dans son cou.

\- J'ai trouvé une route pas très loin. On devrait y aller. »

Elle tourna la tête pour le regarder. Drago, qui n'avait jamais paru échevelé un seul jour dans sa vie, ressemblait à une sorte de créature sauvage des bois. Il était entièrement couvert de poussière, ce qui était particulièrement visible à cause de sa chemise blanche et de son pantalon gris clair. Ses manches relevées montraient ses bras, couverts de petites coupures et de bleus, tout comme les siens. Le seul endroit qui ne semblait pas affecté semblait être l'intérieur de son bras gauche, où la Marque noire, à peine effacée, était toujours visible.

Se méprenant sur la direction de son regard, il ramena ses manches sur ses bras, avec un froncement de sourcils. Hermione se retint et refoula un soupir.

« Tu fais des remarques irritantes sur mes cheveux, dit-elle, mais les journaux people s'en donneraient à cœur joie s'ils pouvaient voir le grand Drago Malefoy en ce moment. Que dirait Astoria ? »

Drago s'était affiché avec Astoria dans tout Londres pendant des semaines, et savoir qu'il l'avait fait pour la contrarier ne l'aidait pas à aller mieux.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, Granger, se moqua-t-il. Ça ne ta va pas. Allons-y. »

Il se détourna sans attendre de réponse, dégageant le passage pour remonter vers la colline qui, à la lumière du jour, ne semblait plus aussi raide, ni aussi haute qu'elle semblait l'être la nuit précédente. Avec un soupir, elle attrapa sa veste et le suivit.

Le silence entre eux était lourd de non-dits, mais elle préférait que ce soit ainsi. Les mots ne leur avait jamais fait beaucoup de bien, et plus tard, les seuls mots qu'ils pouvaient lancer à l'autre étaient supposés faire couler le sang. Et ils se connaissaient trop bien pour se leurrer.

De temps à autre, Drago regardait derrière lui pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours derrière, même si elle était certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre écraser les feuilles sous ses pieds. Il lui était difficile de respirer quand leurs yeux se croisaient, ce qui ne faisait que lui rappeler pourquoi il était tellement plus facile de rester éloignée et d'oublier qu'il avait un jour existé.

La route les conduisait vers le nord, loin d'Ombrage et de son armée. C'était une direction aussi bonne qu'une autre, et elle avait l'avantage de les entraîner loin de l'exécution et d'une mort certaine… pour les emmener vers le grand inconnu et une mort seulement probable. Ils marchèrent une grande partie de la matinée sans voire âme qui vive. Hermione avait faim et soif, et chaque pas était une torture, mais elle était trop obstinée pour être la première à admettre qu'elle était fatiguée. Comme Drago ne semblait pas plus disposé à reconnaître les faiblesses de la condition humaine, ils continuèrent à marcher, jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient atteint un carrefour.

« Par où, maintenant ? demanda Drago.

\- Aucune importance, soupira Hermione en s'asseyant sur un rocher au bord de la route. On ne sait pas où l'on va. Peu importe la route que l'on prend.

\- Eh bien, je préférerais qu'on arrive quelque part, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Oh, on est sûr de faire ça, sourit Hermione, malgré elle, il suffit de marcher assez loin.

\- C'est précisément ce que j'ai l'habitude de dire aux gens, surgit une voix de nulle part. N'est-ce pas, George ?

\- Et comment, Fred. »

La main de Drago vola immédiatement vers sa baguette, au moment où Fred et George Weasley bondissaient en bas d'un chêne massif. Habillés d'un costume trois-pièces criard, Fred en violet, et George en orange, les jumeaux souriaient d'une oreille à l'autre, et Fred adressa un clin d'œil à Hermione, qui avait sauté sur ses pieds, surprise. Elle fut trop abasourdie pour bouger pendant une seconde, puis elle courut se jeter dans les bras de Fred.

« Ne sois pas jaloux, George, rit-il en l'enlaçant. Je suis le plus beau de nous deux, après tout.

\- Et qui êtes-vous censés être ? demanda Drago, en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'Hermione lâchait Fred, qui balaya avec douceur une larme sur la joue de la jeune femme.

\- Nous sommes le chat de Cheshire, naturellement, dit George avec une révérence élaborée.

\- Vous n'êtes pas un chat, se moqua Malefoy. Vous n'êtes même pas deux chats. Vous êtes deux idiots avec des oreilles de chat.

\- Mon pote, tu as besoin d'un peu de fantaisie dans ta vie. »

Fred se baissa, récupéra son chapeau haut-de-forme violet, et le dépoussiéra avant de le percher sur le haut de son crâne, entre les oreilles de chat.

« Nous devons rentrer chez nous, » dit Hermione sans perdre de temps.

Personne ne comprenait mieux le Pays des Merveilles que le Chat de Cheshire. S'il y avait un moyen d'en sortir, ils le sauraient.

« Pouvez-vous nous aider ?

\- Chez nous… Connaissons-nous la route pour aller chez nous, Fred ? »

George sortit sa montre de gousset, vérifia rapidement l'heure avant de la ranger.

« Mon Dieu, mais si nous connaissions la route pour aller chez nous, que Diable ferions-nous ici ?

\- Certes, certes, convint George avec un regard pensif. Mais tu ne te rappelles pas de cette carte avec le…

\- La chose ? ...

\- Tout à fait.

\- C'était une carte au trésor, mon pote

\- Un trésor ! Oui. Non, chez nous. Eh bien, on pourrait les envoyer au vieux Rumps… Il s'occuperait d'eux.

\- Et de qui s'agirait-il ? demanda Hermione en se rasseyant.

\- Rumpelstiltskin, expliqua Fred. Le plus puissant sorcier qui existe. Si quelqu'un peut vous renvoyer chez nous, c'est lui.

\- Peut-être qu'après tout, ce n'est pas une totale perte de temps, » dit Drago en jetant un regard acerbe aux jumeaux.

George se dirigea vers un arbre creux et en tira un chapeau haut-de-forme orange, en tout point semblable à celui de Fred, et deux cannes. Il en lança une à son frère.

« Il n'y a que le détail du paiement.

\- Ah oui, le paiement. »

Fred fit tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.

« A quel point êtes-vous attachés à votre premier-né ? »

Drago se pinça l'arête du nez, l'air affligé.

« Tout ça me donne mal à la tête.

\- Plutôt attaché, Fred, répondit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mouais, ce n'est pas bon ça, alors. »

Les jumeaux se rapprochèrent, et penchèrent la tête vers l'autre avec des airs de conspirateurs.

« La Fée Bleue ?

\- A la retraite.

\- Mère Colombe ?

\- Trop petite.

\- Maléfique ?

\- Trop diabolique.

\- Marraine la Bonne Fée ?

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment une fée.

\- Mais elle pourrait le faire. »

Parlant plus fort, comme si les deux autres avaient été, jusqu'à ce moment, incapables d'entendre l'échange des jumeaux, Fred demanda :

« Est-ce que par hasard, l'un de vous serait orphelin, membre de la famille royale ou les deux ? Les deux, se serait très bien.

\- Dommage, » dit George, alors qu'Hermione secouait la tête.

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, reconsidérant clairement la position de sa précédente évaluation de perte de temps.

« Elle pourrait quand même le faire. Elle est trop droite pour ne pas le faire, vraiment. Elle voit un tort en ce monde, elle y va et elle le répare, celle-là. Charmante fille. Pas drôle du tout pendant les fêtes.

\- Et où exactement pourrions-nous trouver cette fée quelque chose ? demanda brusquement Drago.

\- Oh, vous avez de la chance d'être tombés sur nous, » dit Fred.

L'expression de Drago indiquait clairement qu'il avait une opinion très différente sur le sujet.

« Les cartes s'avèrent être notre spécialité, ajouta George. Venez, venez. Nous allons vous montrer notre collection. Vous pourrez même prendre le thé et rencontrer nos amis. »

Fred offrit son bras à Hermione, qui le prit avec un sourire, ignorant le rictus de Drago.

« J'ai changé d'avis, murmura Drago à côté d'elle, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les bois. Je veux retourner à la grotte. La mort me semble de plus en plus attrayante, maintenant.

\- Tu es très drôle, dit-elle.

\- Hilarant, » accorda-t-il sèchement, pressant le pas pour rattraper George, qui était passé devant.

* * *

Ils ne marchèrent pas très loin, mais pendant les dix minutes qu'il leur fallut pour aller du carrefour à l'endroit où les emmenaient les jumeaux, le midi se transforma en crépuscule. Ce n'était pas une magie à laquelle Drago était habitué, mais il en tira tout de même un peu de réconfort. Ils étaient dans un pays étrange, sous un ciel étrange, et ne pas être en mesure d'utiliser sa baguette lui faisait l'effet d'avoir perdu un membre. Mais il y avait de la magie dans ce lieu, et pour l'instant, cela devait suffire.

Il fit de son mieux pour ignorer Hermione et Fred Weasley. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie. Si un jour il devait être jaloux d'un seul Weasley, et l'Enfer gèlerait bien avant que ce jour n'arrive, ce ne serait certainement pas de celui qui était mort. Il aurait préféré la jalousie. Cela pesait moins lourd que la culpabilité, et piquait moins que le regret. Drago griffa son bras gauche, où la Marque des Ténèbres serait pour toujours un rappel du prix de sa stupidité. Parfois, il avait envie de la griffer, de l'écorcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle saigne.

Les jumeaux Weasley les entraînèrent dans une clairière où une grande table couverte de nourriture et de boissons les attendait. Des lanternes pendaient aux arbres, et une musique joyeuse et retentissante sortait d'un vieux gramophone. Assis aux deux bouts de la table, ne se trouvaient nuls autres que Blaise Zabini et Luna Lovegood.

« Vous êtes en retard, dit Zabini, en tirant une montre dorée et travaillée dans sa veste de gilet.

\- Absurde, répondit George, en allant d'un pas désinvolte vers le bout de la table pour embrasser la main de Luna. Il est six heures pile.

\- Mon cher ami, répliqua leur hôte, il est toujours six heures. Cela peut difficilement constituer un critère pour jauger le retard de quelqu'un.

\- Le temps et Mr le Chapelier ont eu un léger désaccord, dit Luna sur le ton de la conversation en se versant du thé.

\- Asseyez-vous donc, » fit George en tirant une chaise pour Hermione, à côté du Chapelier fou.

Drago était sur le point de s'assoir en face d'elle, quand Luna l'arrêta avec un hoquet.

« Oh, non pas ici, monsieur. Vous allez déranger le Loir. »

Le sorcier regarda avec répugnance le rat à moitié endormi dans une tasse de thé. Il l'aurait reconnu même sans avoir remarqué le doigt qui lui manquait à la patte droite. Hermione pâlit à vue d'œil, et Drago allait s'emparer de ce piètre exemple de rongeur, quand Fred couvrit Queudver d'un couvre-théière.

« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Oublie, mon pote. »

Après avoir tiré une large valise de sous la table, les jumeaux l'ouvrirent et commencèrent à farfouiller à l'intérieur, en sortant des rouleaux de parchemin au hasard.

« Ça veut dire « oublie de t'asseoir ici » (1) ? dit Drago, en prenant la chaise à côté de Luna, loin de l'agitation des parchemins des Weasley.

\- J'ai dit ça ? » demanda doucement Fred, sans lever les yeux.

Hermione se versait du thé et avait déjà à moitié dévoré un scone, et Drago se rendit compte qu'il était lui aussi mort de faim. Peut-être que ce thé ridicule n'était pas le pire endroit où échouer, en fin de compte. Il aurait préféré une compagnie différente, mais il fallait se contenter de ce qu'on avait. Avec un léger signe de tête en direction de Loufoca Lovegood en guise de salutation, il attrapa un sandwich au concombre.

« Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? demanda la jeune fille avec une expression curieuse.

\- Les Serdaigles ont une obsession pour les deux, (2) » répondit-il sèchement, en ajoutant deux scones à son butin.

Luna fronça les sourcils. Lissant un pli sur son tablier, elle étudia brièvement sa réponse avant d'admettre :

« Je ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. »

Hermione sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment Luna, tu sais ?

\- Dit la femme qui est pendue au cou de l'une des moitiés du Chat de Cheshire. »

George, qui était plié en deux par-dessus la chaise de son frère, et examinait avec soin les cartes que Fred tenait pour son inspection, jeta un œil à Drago avant de revenir à ses occupations.

« Tu n'es pas un individu très agréable. »

Le sorcier attrapa la théière la plus proche.

« C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. »

Hermione choisit de l'ignorer, et se concentra sur Luna à la place.

« Je connais la réponse, Lun… Alice, dit celle qui n'était pas la meilleure étudiante pour rien. Un corbeau est comme un bureau parce que Poe a écrit sur les deux.

\- Oh, c'est tellement spirituel, fit Luna en frappant des mains avec excitation. Avez-vous entendu cela, Mr le Chapelier ? Poe a écrit sur les deux. C'est ça la réponse ! »

Blaise, qui jusqu'à cet instant était à moitié endormi, les pieds sur la table et un chapeau haut-de-forme sur le visage, s'assit abruptement.

« Ce n'est absolument pas ça !

\- Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ? demanda Luna-devenue-Alice. Il est vrai que Poe a écrit _Le Corbeau_, et très certainement sur un bureau. Donc, la réponse doit être vraie.

\- Eh bien, c'est ma devinette, et je déclare que cette réponse n'est pas vraie. »

Il se leva, remit correctement sa veste, avança le long de la table et s'arrêta à côté du siège d'Alice.

« Bien sûr, Miss Liddell, vous pouvez trouver d'autres moyens de me persuader d'accepter une réponse aussi manifestement fausse à ma devinette si intelligente.

\- Absurde, dit-elle avec un sourire, en prenant sa main et se laissant guider plus près du gramophone. Vous ne devriez pas me faire du charme, vous savez. Ce n'est pas convenable.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison. C'est absolument scandaleux. »

Avec un clin d'œil rusé, Blaise plaça sa main gauche sur la taille de Luna, attrapa sa main droite dans la sienne, et ils commencèrent à tourner en rythme avec la musique… Alice et le Chapelier, profitant heureusement du temps éternellement suspendu à six heures.

Drago haït leur vue-même avec la ferveur mesquine de celui qui était tombé trop durement et avait abandonné trop facilement. Il détestait leur bonheur. Il méprisait le plaisir qu'ils montraient à être ensemble. Il haïssait la façon dont Hermione mettait un point d'honneur à éviter de les regarder ou de le regarder, plutôt que de choisir un point au hasard sur la table, en sirotant son thé.

« Ah, un jeune amour, rêvassa Fred Weasley. Mais assez de tout ceci. Venez ici les enfants. Ceci est la bonne carte. »

Drago posa le sandwich au concombre qu'il n'avait quasiment pas touché et rejoignit les jumeaux et Hermione. Il n'avait pas d'appétit de toute façon. Plus vite ils seraient sortis de là, mieux ça vaudrait.

* * *

_**Notes de traduction**_ (je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire, et je n'en referais pas, je pense, mais là, c'est nécessaire) :

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué, ce chapitre est une réécriture d'un passage d'_Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ de Lewis Caroll. Ce texte est bourré de jeux de mots, d'allusions, que je n'ai pas parfaitement pu rendre en français. Je vous met donc l'explication ci-dessous.

(1) _« Loin des yeux, loin du cœur, dit-il avec un clin d'œil. Oublie, mon pote. » (...)_

_« Ça veut dire « oublie de t'asseoir ici » ? dit Drago, en prenant la chaise à côté de Luna, loin de l'agitation des parchemins des Weasley._

Dans la fic originale, Fred utilise le verbe _move on _qui signifie _passer à autre chose_, en gros, il lui dit d'oublier l'incident. Sauf que Drago croit qu'il s'est trompé de particule et qu'il a utilisé le verbe _move on_ à la place du verbe _move over_, qui signifie _se pousser, s'écarter, dégager._ Il croit donc qu'il voulait en fait lui dire de changer de place. Je ne suis vraiment pas satisfaite de la manière dont je l'ai rendu, mais je n'ai pas réussi à trouver mieux. Si quelqu'un à des idées, je suis toute ouïe...

(2) _« Pourquoi un corbeau ressemble-t-il à un bureau ? demanda la jeune fille avec une expression curieuse._

_\- Les Serdaigles ont une obsession pour les deux, » répondit-il sèchement, en ajoutant deux scones à son butin._

La réponse de Drago paraît parfaitement hors sujet en français. En anglais, elle ne l'est pas. En réalité, _Serdaigle_ se dit _Ravenclaw_ en anglais. Si on traduit littéralement, la maison de Luna s'appelle _Serre de corbeau._ A partir de là, on comprend mieux sa réplique. J'avoue que là, je n'ai même pas cherché à trouver une équivalence ou un moyen de rendre le jeu de mot : la charade se trouve telle quelle dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_, je ne pouvais donc pas me permettre de la modifier (en plus ça n'aurait plus eu aucun sens), et je ne pouvais pas non plus changer le nom de Serdaigle. Donc voilà.


	3. 3 - Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ?

Bonjour !

C'est parti pour le troisième chapitre (un peu plus long que les autres, celui-ci) J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Je me suis beaucoup amusée à le traduire, en tout cas. Encore un grand merci pour vos adorables reviews. N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions (ne serait-ce que pour savoir si la traduction passe bien en français)

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_**Réponse à la review anonyme :**_

_Aria _: Je suis très contente que cette fic te plaise. j'espère que la suite te plaira également. La traduction n'est pas un exercice évident. ça demande beaucoup d'attention et de concentration. Je te remercie pour tes encouragements et ton soutien, ça compte énormément pour moi et ça me motive pour continuer. Encore un grand merci. Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira et j'espère avoir de nouveau tes impressions sur ce chapitre. Encore merci !

_Disclaimer _: l'univers et les personnages sont à la fantastique JK Rowling et l'histoire à la talentueuse damnedscribblingwoman.

_Note de la traductrice _(je me sens toute fière d'écrire ça, j'ai l'impression d'écrire dans un vrai bouquin ^^) : les mots en _italique_ suivis d'une * sont en français dans le texte.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Qui a peur du grand méchant loup ?**

Depuis la clairière du thé de fous, ils devaient se diriger à travers le Jardin, traverser le Bois des Loups, tourner vers l'ouest après Hamelin, se faufiler dans la Baie des Pirates et puis continuer plein Est. Cela devait les amener au Royaume, où l'on disait que vivait l'insaisissable Marraine la Bonne Fée. Les jumeaux répétèrent les directions pas moins de trois fois, puis ils les écrivirent sur un bout de papier, firent répéter le tout par Hermione, tentèrent d'obliger Drago à faire de même, et finalement, les envoyèrent sur le chemin, avec autant de biscuits à thé qu'ils pouvaient en porter.

Drago fut soulagé de ne plus les voir. Vrais Weasley ou pas, ils lui rappelaient bien trop tout un tas de choses qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Hermione et lui marchaient en silence et il essaya très fort d'ignorer les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de son ex-femme, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de la table du thé.

Le soleil se montra de nouveau une fois qu'ils furent hors de portée du Chapelier Fou et de sa montre bloquée à six-heures. Ils trouvèrent le Jardin sans difficultés. Il ressemblait à une jungle de fleurs colorées géantes, entouré par un mur qui s'enfuyait au-delà de ce que l'œil pouvait voir. Passées les portes d'airain, ils furent accueillis par des parterres de lys tigrés et de roses, de jonquilles et de lilas, de chrysanthème et de myosotis. Ils surplombaient le sorcier et la sorcière, aussi grands que des arbres. L'air était lourd de leur doux parfum, et des murmures les suivaient alors qu'ils avançaient à travers le parc.

Le Jardin le rendait nerveux, et Drago résista à l'envie de saisir sa baguette. Hermione, qui jusqu'à maintenant avait gardé ses distances, se rapprocha de lui. Elle portait sa veste, qui était bien trop grande pour elle, et de temps à autres, elle portait distraitement la main à la poche droite, où il savait qu'elle gardait sa baguette. Ces satanés bouts de bois ne servaient à rien, même pas à allumer un feu, mais leur présence était réconfortante, inconsciemment.

Ils se sentirent tous les deux soulagés quand ils atteignirent l'autre côté du Jardin. La lande qui s'étirait devant eux était déserte et inhospitalière, mais il était plus facile de respirer sous le ciel découvert. Il était tard dans l'après-midi quand ils tombèrent sur le Bois des Loups. Il y avait deux panneaux sur le côté de la route, juste à la lisière des arbres. Sur le premier, on pouvait lire : « NE PAS MARCHER SUR LES CERCLES DE CHAMPIGNONS. ÇA DÉBOUSSOLE LES FÉES », quand le second indiquait : « NE PAS NOURRIR LES LOUPS. »

Même si le soleil était encore relativement haut, la voûte des arbres jetait son ombre sur la forêt en–dessous. Les bruits et les odeurs de la forêt les encerclèrent rapidement, et cinq minutes après être entrés dans le bois, il ne pouvait déjà plus voir la lande derrière eux. Les oiseaux gazouillaient au-dessus de leur tête, et le sorcier et la sorcière étaient suivis par les bruits pressés des écureuils et autres petits animaux qui courraient hors de vue. La route s'étrécit en un sentier envahi de mauvaises herbes, ajoutant aux craintes de Drago celle de ne pas être capable de le suivre plus longtemps dans la faible lueur du crépuscule.

Il était fatigué et irritable. Ses pieds le tuaient dans ses chaussures coûteuses, qui n'étaient pas destinées à aller plus loin que le prochain point de transplanage, et les biscuits que les jumeaux leur avaient oh si gentiment accordés lui donnaient plus soif que tout ce qu'il pensait être possible. Pendant ce temps, Hermione ne se plaignait pas, mais elle se frottait le front, comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle était fatiguée, et il ne rata pas le fait qu'elle favorisait son pied gauche.

« Il y a un ruisseau pas loin. »

Il s'arrêta, écoutant le bruit de l'eau courante.

« Nous devons le trouver.

\- Ils ont dit de ne pas quitter le sentier, protesta Hermione sans réelle conviction.

\- Jusqu'où crois-tu qu'on va pouvoir aller sans eau ? » demanda-t-il, sachant parfaitement qu'il avait raison.

Elle acquiesça, trop épuisée pour faire des difficultés. Il ne fit que deux pas vers le bruit avant de s'arrêter de nouveau. Les bois n'étaient qu'une masse d'arbres et de buissons tous identiques, et ils n'auraient aucun repère pour les ramener vers le sentier. Drago fouilla dans ses poches, et en tira le reste des biscuits à thé. Des miettes de biscuits n'étaient pas l'idéal, mais ils allaient devoir faire avec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.

\- Il nous faut quelque chose pour retrouver le chemin. »

La sorcière gloussa, prenant garde à ne pas marcher sur les miettes en le suivant de plus en plus profondément dans les bois.

« Fais-moi une faveur, Hansel, se moqua-t-elle. Si tu trouves une maison en pain d'épices, n'entre pas. »

Ils marchèrent plus loin qu'il ne se l'était imaginé, et il faisait presque nuit quand ils trouvèrent le ruisseau. Juste au moment où ils se penchaient pour boire, ils entendirent un hurlement au loin. Un autre loup fit écho à l'appel de son compagnon depuis une autre direction. Drago agrippa un long morceau de bois sur le sol à côté de lui.

« Les loups ne s'en prennent pas aux humains, dit Hermione, en repérant son mouvement. Et ils sont loin.

\- Jusqu'où veux-tu te fier à cette théorie ? »

Peut-être que les loups ne s'en prenaient pas normalement aux humains, mais aujourd'hui, il avait vu Blaise Zabini danser avec Loufoca Lovegood dans un endroit où c'était toujours l'heure du thé. Et le fait qu'il soit toujours six heures n'avait pas été la partie la plus bizarre de tout ce calvaire. Pour ce qu'il en savait, ces loups pouvaient se régaler la nuit de la chair des Sangs-Purs, et il préférerait passer la nuit sans finir dévoré par des bêtes sauvages.

« On devrait faire du feu, » suggéra-il.

Le feu devrait garder les loups à distance, et ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient continuer à avancer dans le noir. Ils pouvaient également monter le camp près de l'eau.

« Charmante idée, dit la sorcière d'un ton qui indiquait qu'elle était encore en train de se moquer de lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. Comment proposes-tu que l'on fasse ? » ajouta-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

« C'est toi la née-moldue. Quel est l'intérêt d'être une née-moldue si tu n'es même pas capable d'allumer un feu dans magie ?

\- Oh, nous autres nés-moldus, nous avons un très grand avantage sur les sangs-purs, à cet égard. Nous savons ce qu'est une boîte d'allumettes. »

Ce ton-là, c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle il l'avait épousée, et la raison pour laquelle ils avaient divorcé.

« Je suppose que nous n'en avons pas ? demanda-t-il, en tentant de garder son sang-froid.

_\- Touché*_, » dit-elle juste au moment où un loup se mettait à hurler non loin.

Leurs chamailleries les gardaient au chaud, mais elles donnèrent aussi l'occasion à Drago de considérer les mérites de donner Hermione en pâture aux loups comme offrande de paix. Fatiguée de ces discussions sans fin, la sorcière finit par renoncer, lui disant qu'elle allait essayer d'allumer ce foutu feu, à condition qu'il la ferme. Cela lui prit presque deux heures et de nombreuses tentatives ratées avant qu'elle ne parvienne à démarrer un petit feu.

« Nous allons avoir besoin de plus de bois sec pour le garder allumé. »

Elle ramassa quelques pierres près de l'eau et commença à les placer autour des bûches en train de brûler. Mettre le feu à la forêt embêterait les loups, mais cela ne leur ferait pas vraiment du bien à eux.

« Je vais aller en chercher. »

Ils avaient besoin de faire une pause loin l'un de l'autre, ou les loups seraient bien le dernier de leurs soucis.

Drago fit attention à ne pas perdre de vue le feu, alors qu'il ramassait du bois. Tout était calme dans les bois profonds et obscurs, et même les hurlements s'étaient arrêtés. Quand il eut rassemblé suffisamment de bois pour tenir un moment, il refit le trajet en sens inverse vers le camp.

Il n'avait fait que quelques pas quand il heurta soudain un mur invisible. La surprise lui fit laisser tomber le chargement qu'il portait. Marmonnant des jurons, il pressa la main contre la barrière inattendue, suivant son contour, cherchant un moyen d'en sortir. Elle formait un cercle autour de lui et en regardant vers le sol, il comprit pourquoi.

« Saleté de cercle de champignon, grogna-t-il. Quel foutu merdier. »

Il pouvait soit appeler Hermione et endurer les inévitables moqueries qui suivraient, soit rester là jusqu'à ce que les loups se repaissent de sa carcasse. Il préférait presque les loups. Ravalant sa fierté, il appela.

« Hermione ! GRANGER ! »

Des bruits de pas annoncèrent son approche. Elle portait un gros bâton et une expression déterminée sur le visage, et elle sembla perplexe quand il lui cria aussitôt de s'arrêter avant qu'elle ne marche à son tour dans le cercle.

« Cercle de champignons, » expliqua-t-il en désignant le sol.

La sorcière regarda les champignons, et éclata de rire.

« Oh, ça c'est trop bon, rit-elle, avec un grand sourire.

\- Ravi que ça t'amuse. »

Il marcha jusqu'au bord de la barrière.

« Comment est-ce que je sors ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu le grand panneau qui t'avertissait de ne pas marcher dessus ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire suffisant plus qu'exaspérant.

\- J'aurais difficilement pu en faire exprès, s'énerva-t-il. Fais-moi sortir.

\- Dis-moi s'il-te-plaît, réclama-t-elle, en jetant le bâton qu'elle portait.

\- Maintenant !

\- Est-ce que c'est une manière de parler à la seule personne qui peut t'empêcher de passer la nuit dans un piège de fée ? »

Il soupira, pensant à toutes les façons dont il pourrait faire payer cette garce malfaisante pour ça.

« S'te-plaît, dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon petit, » le taquina-t-elle, avant de se pencher et de briser le cercle en arrachant quelques champignons.

Ils ramenèrent le bois dans leur campement improvisé. Après avoir nourri le feu de quelques branches supplémentaires, Drago s'assit, le dos contre un arbre, alors qu'Hermione s'allongeait de l'autre côté du feu, un bras autour de la tête. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il parla après quelques minutes de silence.

« Quand il sera un peu plus vieux, Scorpius devra être scout.

\- Comment peux-tu savoir ce qu'est un scout ? demanda-t-elle, sur un ton endormi.

\- Ton père aime parler. Beaucoup. »

Il sourit en la voyant sourire.

« Il devra apprendre à allumer un feu sans magie. Ou sans allumettes. Et à trouver de la nourriture dans les bois. Et à ne pas se perdre. Il devra absolument apprendre à ne pas marcher sur les cercles de champignons. »

Elle lui sourit comme elle ne l'avait pas fait depuis longtemps.

« Je crois qu'il aimerait ça. »

Ils ne dirent rien de plus, pensant qu'il était raisonnable de s'arrêter tant qu'ils en avaient encore l'opportunité. La dernière chose que Drago vit avant de fermer les yeux fut Hermione, enveloppée dans sa veste grise, profondément endormie de l'autre côté du feu.

* * *

Le feu était presque éteint et pendant un moment, Hermione ne sut dire ce qu'il l'avait réveillée. Juste au moment où elle allait s'endormir de nouveau, un cri étouffé la réveilla en sursaut. Elle s'assit, son regard cherchant Drago. Il n'était pas très loin, appuyé contre un arbre, sa main droite appuyant sur son estomac.

« Drago ? »

Elle sauta sur ses pieds, mais lorsqu'elle s'approcha, il lui fit signe de s'éloigner.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-elle, alarmée, quand il grogna et tomba à genoux.

Elle voulut le toucher, mais ce qu'elle vit l'arrêta rapidement. Les muscles de son dos bougeaient et changeaient, comme des rides sous sa peau, et les doigts qu'il enfonçait dans la terre à cause de la souffrance se transformaient en griffes.

« Drago, regarde-moi, » demanda-t-elle.

Ce n'était pas possible. Il n'avait pas été mordu. Ils étaient loin de la pleine lune.

« Drago.

\- Cours, » grogna-t-il, en tournant vers elle des yeux d'un vert brillant qui la glacèrent.

Elle n'attendit pas qu'on la prévienne deux fois. Forçant ses muscles endoloris à surmonter la douleur et la terreur, elle se mit à courir. Elle ne parvenait plus à penser à autre chose qu'à la simple mécanique du mouvement, l'instinct primaire de fuir, même s'il était peu probable qu'elle réussisse à distancer une créature plus rapide et plus forte qu'elle. La raison n'entrait pas en ligne de compte. Il n'y avait pas de plan, seulement le besoin primaire de continuer à bouger.

Elle ne pouvait même plus sentir la douleur dans ses jambes et dans sa poitrine. Son cerveau n'enregistrait que les bruits de la poursuite, derrière elle, et le sentier net devant elle. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol, dans sa course folle à travers la forêt, évitant les arbres et les branches du mieux qu'elle pouvait. L'humanité avait marché sur la lune, inventé la bombe atomique, et découvert douze usages pour le sang de dragon, mais un cerf aurait toujours été une espèce supérieure dans la situation présente. Parfois, un cerveau plus gros n'était pas un substitut rentable à des membres plus rapides.

Drago courrait sur deux jambes, mais pourtant, il bondit comme un loup quand il fut assez près. Ils tombèrent durement, roulant par terre jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve au-dessus d'elle, la clouant au sol. Il n'était pas un loup-garou, mais il n'était plus un homme, non plus. Il avait des jambes plus rapides pour la chasser dans la forêt, des bras plus forts pour la river au sol, des oreilles plus affutées pour entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur, et de meilleurs yeux pour la voir dans le noir.

Il avait des crocs plus acérés pour l'égorger.

Son instinct la poussa à essayer de le repousser, avec ses poings, ses ongles et ses genoux ; son instinct à lui le poussa à glousser, d'un rire grave et guttural, tout en immobilisant ses mains contre le sol, où elles ne pourraient plus faire de bêtises.

« Je ne compte pas te blesser, idiote. »

Sa voix basse et rauque ressemblait peu à celle de Drago, mais la suffisance était bien assez familière pour qu'elle le reconnaisse. Enfouissant son visage dans son cou, il la mordilla doucement, crocs acérés contre peau fragile.

« Sauf si tu veux que je le fasse.

\- Eloigne-toi de moi, » ordonna-t-elle, souhaitant que son ton ennuyé masque à la fois la peur qu'elle avait ressentie et le soulagement qui l'étreignait à présent qu'elle le retrouvait semblable à lui-même… du moins, quasiment semblable à lui-même.

Son sourire de loup était à la fois amusé et grognon.

« Dis s'te-plaît. »

Elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard furieux, trop fière pour entrer dans son jeu.

« Je n'entends rien, Granger, » la taquina-t-il.

Déplaçant le poids de son corps, il souleva son chemisier, juste assez pour glisser une main en dessous, pressant ses doigts froids contre sa peau.

Elle allait protester, quand un sifflement brisa la quiétude autour d'eux, suivi d'un bruit sourd quand une flèche transperça l'épaule de Drago. Il grogna de douleur, mais Hermione ne put que hoqueter quand ses griffes labourèrent son flanc. Sans perdre une seconde, il sauta sur ses pieds, se tourna avec la grâce d'un animal sauvage et se ramassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir, un grognement grave grondant dans la gorge.

* * *

Elle tira une autre flèche juste au moment où la créature se jeta sur elle. Elle le cueillit à la jambe et l'envoyer s'effondrer sur le sol avec un gémissement. Avec le mouvement rapide et assuré de celle qui avait effectué ce geste de nombreuses fois auparavant, elle encocha une nouvelle flèche dans son arc. Mais alors qu'elle allait l'achever, la femme plongea dans sa ligne de mire, s'interposant entre elle et le loup.

« Ginny, non ! cria-t-elle.

\- Poussez-vous de là, » exigea-t-elle.

Les bois étaient remplis d'idiots qui n'avaient pas su remplir la simple tâche de rester loin des cercles de champignons, et qui avaient appris très brutalement pourquoi ils auraient dû faire plus attention. Tous avaient un jour compté pour quelqu'un, bien-aimé, adoré, regretté. Et tous avait lentement rompu les attaches qui les liaient au monde, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus que des bêtes sans cervelle, sauvages, assoiffées de sang et dangereuses. C'était plus simple de les chasser quand ils n'étaient encore qu'au début de leur transformation, quand ils n'étaient pas encore trop rapides, ni trop meurtriers.

« Non ! » cria la femme, aussi obstinée que stupide.

Le loup grogna, mais ne se releva pas.

« S'il-te-plaît, Ginny, plaida-t-elle.

\- Qui que vous pensez que je suis, ce n'est pas moi, tenta-t-elle de raisonner cette femme clairement bouleversée. Votre amoureux est perdu pour vous. Une fois que la transformation a commencé, on ne peut pas l'arrêter. Il n'apportera rien d'autre que la mort et la misère autour de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'une malédiction de fée pour ça, ricana le loup, la voix teintée de douleur et de mépris, comme tu le saurais si tu étais la vraie Belette. »

Il grogna, et se mit en position assise.

« Pousse-toi, Granger. Laisse la dame faire son boulot. »

Mais ce que la femme Granger avait en obstination, il le lui manquait en bon sens. En faisant très attention à garder son corps entre la créature et la ligne de tir de l'arc, la femme s'approcha d'elle. De plus près, la chasseresse pouvait voir une tache de sang noire sur son flanc, et elle était sûre que le loup ne pouvait que trop bien le sentir.

« Il y a de la magie dans ce monde, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Peut-être pas tout à fait comme dans mon monde, mais il y a de la magie, ici. Et s'il y a bien une chose que je sais au sujet de la magie, c'est qu'il y a toujours une faille. Toute malédiction peut être brisée.

\- Ecoutez…

\- Non, toi tu écoutes, coupa la femme, avec une sauvagerie qui allait bien avec le loup. Tu ne vas pas le tuer. Tu ne peux pas. »

Elle le pouvait. Et bien plus, elle le devait. Les sorciers et sorcières étaient comme les fées : fuyants et peu fiables, et trop puissants pour ne pas être dangereux. Même s'il y avait quelqu'un quelque part qui pouvait briser la malédiction, il y aurait un prix. Il y avait toujours un prix. Mais la femme lui rappelait quelqu'un, d'il y a très longtemps. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Avec un soupir, la chasseresse baissa son arc. Jetant son sac à dos sur le sol, elle en tira une paire de menottes et les tendit à la femme.

« Passez-les lui, ordonna-t-elle. Ma grand-mère est le magistrat des environs. Vous pourrez plaider votre cause devant elle. Je ne promets rien. »

Le soulagement se peignait sur tous les traits du visage de la femme.

« Merci, » dit-elle en prenant les chaînes.

Le loup, en comparaison, semblait presque déçu, même s'il le cacha rapidement.

« Des menottes, Amour ? Sûr que ça doit te rappeler des souvenirs. »

* * *

La bonne conduisit Hermione vers un fauteuil près de la cheminée, en lui disant que Madame n'allait pas tarder. Le petit bureau était empli de livres, nettement ordonnés sur les étagères qui couvraient les murs. Elle s'était toujours sentie chez elle parmi les livres, mais à ce moment-là, elle avait juste envie de pleurer. Elle était fatiguée, et elle avait mal, et elle était de moins en moins sûre qu'il y avait un moyen de s'en sortir. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas toujours de faille, et toutes les malédictions ne pouvaient pas être brisées. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit à Ginny, elle le savait bien.

Quand elle entra dans la pièce, McGonagall était exactement comme Hermione se souvenait qu'elle était, du temps de Poudlard. Il y avait une sombre dignité dans sa façon de bouger, toute en pas vifs et en compétences silencieuses.

« Ne pars pas, Mary, apporte l'autre siège ici, ordonna-t-elle à la domestique. Et ma trousse. Non, non, ma fille, l'autre trousse. Celle-là, oui. Maintenant va chercher de l'eau chaude. »

Mary se dépêcha de sortir de la pièce, et McGonagall s'assit à côté d'Hermione.

« Charlotte Perrault, se présenta-t-elle. Ma petite-fille Scarlett m'a dit ce qui s'était passé.

\- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, Prof…Madame. »

Elle se sentit soulagée, même si elle avait peu de raisons de l'être. Mais pour elle, Minerva McGonagall représentait le savoir et la sécurité, et bien que la femme qui se tenait à présent devant elle ne soit pas, techniquement parlant, l'ancienne directrice de la Maison Gryffondor, elle ressemblait, bougeait et parlait toujours comme elle, et pour le cerveau harassé d'Hermione, c'était à peu près pareil.

« Où est Drago ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Scarlett l'a enfermé, dehors. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle, anticipant les objections d'Hermione. Il est plus en sécurité que nous ne le serions s'il réussissait à sortir. »

Hermione ne discuta pas. Elle s'inquiétait. Comment aurait-elle pu ne pas s'inquiéter ? Il n'y avait rien dans cette histoire qui ne l'inquiétait pas. Mais il n'y avait aucune raison de discuter. Elle accepta les bons soins de la vieille femme en silence, tâchant de ne pas grimacer quand Madame Perrault commença à nettoyer sa blessure.

« Le Bois des Loups ne s'appelle pas ainsi parce qu'il est rempli de cerfs, dit McGonagall, alors que ses mains s'agitaient rapidement et efficacement. Garder au plus bas la population des loups est essentiel pour assurer la sécurité des gens qui vivent près d'ici. Et ce ne sont pas les créatures surnaturelles qui vivent sur ces terres qui nous facilitent la tâche.

\- Je comprends, mais….

\- Laissez-moi finir, coupa-t-elle. L'homme que vous avez connu n'est plus. Vous pensez que vous pouvez toujours le voir en lui, mais il sera avalé par la créature. Il est dangereux, à présent, mais si nous attendons plus longtemps, il deviendra meurtrier.

\- Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. »

McGonagall appuya fermement à l'endroit où Drago l'avait griffée et Hermione réprima un cri.

« Il agira selon sa nature, répondit la femme avec pragmatisme. Comme nous tous. »

Hermione ravala ses larmes. Elle avait perdu tant de gens durant la guerre. Trop. Des gens auxquels elle était attachée. Des gens qu'elle aimait. Elle refusait de perdre qui que ce soit de plus. Elle refusait de le perdre.

« Nous étions à la recherche de Marraine la Bonne Fée, déclara-t-elle en essayant de garder une voix égale. Elle annulera cela. »

La vieille femme ne répondit pas pendant quelques minutes.

« Viola est une magicienne compétente, finit-elle par lâcher. Mais elle est jeune. La magie des fées est vieille comme le monde, elle grandit dans les arbres, dans le cours tranquille des rivières, dans le cœur toujours battant de la forêt. Elles maîtrisent des pouvoirs dont les êtres humains ne peuvent que rêver. Et malgré ce que les gens disent, Viola n'est pas une fée. Elle est de chair et de sang, comme vous et moi. »

Les doigts d'Hermione rencontrèrent sa baguette, dans sa poche et tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de ne pas crier. Elle était en bois de vigne, avec un nerf de cœur de dragon, et elle ne lui avait jamais fait faux bond depuis qu'elle avait onze ans. Jamais jusqu'à maintenant. Hermione aimait cracher sur l'incapacité de Drago à se débrouiller dans un monde sans magie, mais au fond d'elle, elle ressentait sa perte aussi chèrement que lui. Et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si seulement elle pouvait retrouver ses pouvoirs, elle pourrait tout remettre en ordre. Elle pourrait défier les fées, les sorcières et les malédictions, si seulement elle pouvait récupérer sa magie.

Quand sa blessure fut nettoyée et pansée, McGonagall leur servit une tasse de thé.

« Si vous êtes déterminée à rechercher Viola, je n'ai rien contre, décida-t-elle en laissant tomber un morceau de sucre dans sa tasse. Scarlett vous escortera. Mais comprenez-moi bien, ajouta-t-elle quand Hermione fut sur le point de parler, je veux juste être sûre que ce loup ne rôde plus sur nos terres.

\- Merci, Professeur, » dit Hermione, reconnaissante quelques soient les raisons de la vieille femme.

McGonagall sourit d'un air complice au titre honorifique.

« Allons, allons, Miss Granger, dit-elle. Je ne suis qu'une vieille femme qui vit seule dans la forêt. »

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Dans sa vie, le professeur n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de simple. Dans cette réalité comme dans n'importe quelle autre, il y avait une puissance en elle, qui allait bien plus loin que la peau et les os.


	4. 4 - Bandits

Bonjour !

Un nouveau chapitre des aventures d'Hermione et Drago au Pays des Contes de fées ^^. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, c'est un peu un chapitre de transition, mais on y fait la connaissance de personnages importants pour la suite. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, toujours aussi adorables et pleines d'enthousiasme (je sais que je vous ai déjà tous remerciés individuellement, mais vaut mieux deux fois qu'une ^^).

Bonne lecture à tous !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Dislcaimer _: Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers est de JK Rowling, et l'histoire de damnscribblingwoman. Je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice...

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Bandits**

L'air était frais et doux, et ses membres agissaient comme ils n'avaient jamais agi auparavant, comme s'ils pouvaient, en quelque sorte, embrasser la réalité de toute la forêt. Ses jambes, bien que toujours humaines, courraient de plus en plus vite, comme animées d'une vie propre, et la joie pure qui en résultait enflait dans sa poitrine. Tout paraissait plus bruyant, plus riche et plus plein, jusqu'à ce qu'un vertige le prenne, à sentir toutes les odeurs, à voir toutes les choses, à entendre tous les bruits d'un monde qui n'avait jamais cessé de tourner.

Il pouvait entendre la rivière couler à des kilomètres, le craquement des feuilles quand les écureuils couvraient en vitesse la distance d'un arbre à un autre, et le grattement du renard qui essayait d'attraper un lapin qui s'était montré plus rapide que toute nourriture qui se respecte n'avait le droit d'être.

Il pouvait entendre leur voix aussi. Celle d'Hermione et celle de Ginny. Non, pas Ginny. Scarlett. Non, Rouge. Il n'y avait que McGonagall-qui-n'était-pas-McGonagall qui l'appelait Scarlett. Les autres l'appelaient Rouge. Rouge, comme le sang.

Leur voix n'était pas à moitié aussi distrayante que le son de leur sang, tout de fer et de chaleur, juste sous la peau. Il l'appelait même quand il était assez loin pour que leur voix ne soit à peine plus qu'un murmure pour ses oreilles de loup. Leur existence-même l'appelait, quand tous ses instincts lui ordonnaient de continuer à courir.

Chaque muscle du corps de Rouge se tendait lorsqu'il arrivait en vue, et elle tenait son arc comme son ancien lui aurait tenu sa baguette, comme un défi et une promesse de choses très douloureuses à venir. Mais elle ne tira jamais et il lui accordait à peine un grognement avant de jeter ses bras autour d'Hermione et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

Il pouvait entendre son cœur battre de plus en plus vite à chaque fois qu'il revenait, et lire du soulagement dans sa façon de bouger. Il n'avait aucun moyen de lui expliquer qu'il reviendrait toujours, et elle ne l'aurait pas cru, même s'il avait pu le mettre en mots. Il n'essaya donc pas, et le lui montra à la place dans une familiarité insouciante qu'il était trop facile d'imputer à la malédiction.

« Ce n'est pas un chiot, tu sais ? remarqua Rouge quand ils montèrent le camp la première nuit.

\- Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle le sait, » ronronna-t-il d'une manière suggestive.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais sourit. Il avait oublié ce sourire. Il savait qu'il avait très peu fait ces derniers temps pour le mériter.

La chasseresse déplia son sac de couchage dans un silence renfrogné, plein de non-dits. Si c'était son lot dans la vie d'être constamment livré à la compagnie des Weasley et des Potter, il aurait très certainement préféré avoir affaire à eux séparément. Ginny était les deux à la fois, et multipliait l'agacement par deux, dans cette réalité ou dans une autre.

S'asseyant à côté du sac de couchage d'Hermione, il demanda :

« Je peux dormir ici ? »

Ni l'homme, ni le loup n'aurait posé la question : Drago aurait été trop fier pour risquer un non, et le loup n'aurait pas demandé la permission. Mais il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre, coincé dans le flou de négociations et de concessions entre les deux.

« Uniquement parce que tu fais un coussin plutôt confortable, » plaisanta-t-elle, ignorant le regard désapprobateur de Rouge.

Il s'allongea derrière elle, un bras autour de sa taille. Hermione couvrit sa main de la sienne, enlaçant ses doigts aux siens dans un geste familier. Elle sentait comme sa meute. Elle sentait comme la maison. Et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que les battements réguliers de son cœur ne l'aident à s'endormir.

* * *

Le grognement l'éveilla, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour que la scène devant elle prenne un sens dans son cerveau endormi. Ginny se tenait de l'autre côté de leur feu de camp désormais éteint, son arc pointé sur un énorme loup gris, dont les dents découvertes et la position agressive rendaient les intentions bien trop claires. L'attention du loup se tourna vers Hermione quand elle sauta sur ses pieds, la glaçant sur place.

« Ne lui tourne pas le dos, prévint Rouge d'un voix calme. Marche vers moi très, très lentement.

\- Il ne me fera pas de mal, affirma Hermione sans bouger.

\- Je ne parierais pas là-dessus, » répliqua Ginny.

Priant pour que Ginny ne tire pas, et pour que Drago n'attaque pas, Hermione fit deux pas vers le loup. Sentant qu'elle était la menace la plus imminente, il se tourna vers elle, en grognant et en claquant des dents.

« Drago, couché, » ordonna-t-elle avec toute l'autorité qu'elle put trouver.

Dès que l'ordre sembla avoir un peu d'effet, elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur et répéta :

« DRAGO LUCIUS MALEFOY, COUCHÉ ! »

Le grognement se transforma en plainte et le loup se coucha sur le sol, le pelage et les oreilles aplaties. S'exhortant à ne pas montrer sa peur, Hermione s'approcha et lui offrit une main à sentir. Le loup la lécha immédiatement avec docilité. Espérant que ce n'était pas un stratagème pour mieux la manger, Hermione s'agenouilla devant lui et lui gratta la tête, derrière l'oreille gauche.

« Bon petit, félicita-t-elle. Est-ce que c'est la méchante chasseresse qui t'a fait peur ? »

Quand Drago s'assit et lui lécha le visage et le cou, elle fut trop soulagée pour parler.

« Il me regarde seulement de travers et je lui plante une flèche dans le crâne, prévint Ginny, en abaissant son arc.

\- Que lui est-il arrivé ? » demanda Hermione en enfouissant ses mains dans la fourrure grise.

La nuit d'avant, il courrait sur deux jambes, et les bras qui la tenaient pour dormir étaient humains.

« Il s'est transformé, fit Ginny en commençant à replier son sac de couchage. C'est ce qui leur arrive à tous. Certains parviennent à rester sous une forme humaine plus longtemps que les autres, mais ils finissent tous par se transformer. Je te l'avais dit. La personne que tu as connue n'existe plus. »

Mais il était là. Elle était certaine qu'il était là. Comme le jour précédent, il courrait au loin, disparaissant plusieurs heures, mais il revenait toujours sans faute, pour se frotter contre ses jambes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête pour le caresser. Ginny ne formula pas sa désapprobation, mais elle avait toujours son arc à la main quand le loup était à proximité et Hermione ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur. Il pouvait se comporter comme un jeune chiot joueur autant qu'il voulait, elle savait que c'était une dangereuse illusion. Il était plus gros qu'un chien, beaucoup plus lourd qu'elle, et s'il voulait blesser l'une d'entre elles, il le pouvait sans grande difficulté.

Mais le Drago Malefoy qui se tenait près d'elle dans le Coffre-fort il n'y avait pas si longtemps, lui avait paru plus dangereux que le loup qui à cet instant courrait en cercle autour de ses pieds. Les griffes et les crocs pouvaient faire couler le sang, mais les mots et les actes aussi.

Au milieu de la matinée, ils entendirent du vacarme, alors qu'ils approchaient d'une route menant à la ville. Logeant une flèche dans son arc, Rouge lui fit signe de rester silencieuse et de la suivre. Dissimulées par les arbres et les buissons, elles pouvaient voir sans être vues.

Un carrosse était attaqué par un groupe de malfrats. L'un des bandits, un homme grossier, au visage barré d'une cicatrice, maintenait les chevaux nerveux, pendant que l'un de ses compagnons était occupé à se battre avec Seamus Finnigan. Les autres semblaient davantage intéressés par le contenu du carrosse. Un homme grand et mince traîna dehors l'une des occupantes, et Hermione reconnut Astoria Greengrass.

La femme qui hurlait, encombrée par ses jupes bouffantes, n'était pas de taille à affronter son adversaire, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'essayer de le repousser à coups de pieds, de morsures et de griffures. Cho Chang bondit après eux et attaqua l'homme avec un panier. Il lâcha Astoria, qui tomba par terre, se tourna vers Cho, et la frappa durement au visage d'un revers de main. Il n'eut pas le temps d'en faire plus, car juste à ce moment, une flèche de Ginny lui transperça le cou. Avant qu'un autre de ses compagnons n'ait eu le temps de réagir, une autre flèche atteignit l'attaquant du cocher dans le dos. Arrachant l'épée du mort, Seamus courut vers Astoria, qui était toujours par terre.

La troisième flèche de Ginny manqua sa cible et finit coincée dans la porte ouverte du carrosse. Avec une vitesse née sans conteste de l'habitude de telles activités, un homme qui semblait être leur chef attrapa Cho et se mit à couvert derrière le carrosse. Ses compagnons, comprenant l'intérêt de l'idée, l'imitèrent.

« Qui que vous soyez, cria le chef, sortez ou cette garce meurt. »

Avec un juron étouffé, Ginny s'apprêta à avancer, mais Hermione l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule.

« Tu n'es pas utile là-bas, et je ne sers à rien ici, » murmura-t-elle.

Puis, plus fort, elle ajouta :

« Je sors. Je suis désarmée. Laissez-la partir. »

Elle marcha doucement, les mains en l'air. Elle portait des vêtements de Rouge, une tenue de chasse appropriée pour voyager, et comme elle n'était pas armée, elle essaya d'avoir un air de compétence calme, celle d'une femme qui pourrait parcourir les forêts pour empêcher des brigands d'attaquer d'innocents voyageurs. Elle aurait souhaité avoir au moins un couteau pour se défendre, mais elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'en utiliser, et peut-être que c'était aussi bien.

« Vous êtes seule ? demanda l'homme, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle dise la vérité.

\- Oui, » assura-t-elle, en sortant du couvert des arbres.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Seamus aider Astoria à se relever, et lui glisser furtivement une dague qu'elle eut tôt fait de cacher dans les plis de sa jupe.

Au moment où l'homme sortit de derrière le carrosse, Hermione le reconnut. Antonin Dolohov ne tenait plus Cho. Il était différent de l'image qu'elle gardait en mémoire. Il n'avait plus le teint maladif qu'apporte une décennie d'enfermement à Azkaban.

Il sourit avec malveillance, combla l'espace entre eux et appuya la pointe aiguë d'une épée contre son cou.

« Vous avez tué deux de mes hommes, constata-t-il, comme d'autres commentent la météo. Ils n'étaient pas bien brillants, pas spécialement habiles, mais ils étaient à moi, et vous les avez tués. »

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sa peur de sortir à découvert sur une route bourrée de hors-la-loi avait été remplacée par autre chose. Quelque chose de primaire, né tout au fond d'elle, dans un endroit de terreur et de cauchemars, où les Mangemorts invoquaient encore la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel au-dessus d'un nouveau corps brisé. Elle connaissait quelques-uns des autres hommes, aussi. Carrow retenait Cho, à présent, et Nott et Gibbon étaient venus à bout d'Astoria et de Seamus, qui se rendaient humblement.

Elle enfonça ses ongles dans ses paumes, tentant de se concentrer. Elle avait survécu à une guerre. Elle avait survécu à Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle n'allait pas battre en retraite devant des sous-fifres qui n'existaient que dans sa tête.

« Evénement fâcheux, sans aucun doute, concéda-t-elle d'une voix neutre, la tête haute. Mais bon, la vie est infestée d'événements fâcheux. »

Ses yeux se rétrécirent, et il appuya un peu plus sur la lame, éraflant la peau.

« Une dernière volonté, la fille ? »

Non. Mais parfois, il était nécessaire d'avoir l'esprit ouvert quant à la possibilité de mourir.

« Je pense que la bonne question est « en avez-vous une » ? MAINTENANT, ROUGE ! »

Elle plongea au sol et roula hors d'atteinte. Le temps qu'elle retrouve son équilibre, Dolohov était déjà tombé avec un bruit sourd.

S'ensuivit un chaos indescriptible. Astoria enfonça sa dague dans le flanc de son assaillant, et se retourna pour aider Seamus à repousser Nott. Cho envoya un coup de coude à son ravisseur, qui ne la lâcha pas. Hermione s'avança pour l'aider, mais quelqu'un agrippa ses cheveux et la tira en arrière. Elle perdit l'équilibre, tomba sur le sol et vit avec horreur l'homme qui la dominait de toute sa hauteur. Il tenait son épée à deux mains, levée au-dessus de la tête. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de frapper, un éclair gris bondit de la forêt et lui sauta dessus. L'homme eut à peine le temps de hurler en tombant au sol avant que son cri ne meure dans sa gorge, quand Drago trancha sa jugulaire. A la vue du prédateur, les chevaux hennirent nerveusement, mais ne s'emballèrent pas.

L'homme qui tenait Cho la jeta au sol avant de se jeter sur le loup. Drago fut plus rapide, cependant. Il échappa à l'épée et sa mâchoire puissante se referma sur la jambe de l'homme. Les cris de défi du bandit se transformèrent en hurlements d'horreur quand il tomba. Entre le gigantesque loup gris, et les flèches qui continuaient de pleuvoir depuis la forêt, les survivants jetèrent rapidement aux orties les vertus de la bravoure, et fuirent dans la confusion, Drago sur les talons.

« C'est ça, courrez, sales lâches, leur cria Seamus. Plus si courageux que ça, maintenant, hein ?

\- Aimable étrangère, dit Cho en s'avançant vers Hermione. Nous avons une dette envers vous. S'il y a un quelconque moyen pour nous de rembourser une telle générosité, dites-le.

\- Et quelle récompense offririez-vous à une vieille amie ? » demanda Ginny, en sortant de la lisière des arbres, son arc toujours à la main.

Avec un petit glapissement, Cho Chang se précipita vers la chasseresse et l'attira dans une chaleureuse étreinte.

« L'amie d'une amie et aussi notre amie, affirma Astoria avec un sourire. Je suis Cendrillon, et voici Blanche-Neige. »

Hermione se força à sourire, et prit la main que lui offrait la jeune femme, tout en essayant de ne pas oublier qu'elle n'aimait pas Astoria, charmante femme qui peut-être, ou peut-être pas, couchait avec son ex-mari.

« Nous sommes justes heureux d'avoir pu aider, murmura-t-elle, parce qu'elle avait besoin de dire quelque chose. Qui étaient ces hommes ?

\- Des pirates, expliqua Cho. Leur capitaine a été capturée le mois dernier. Enlever Cendrillon leur aurait donné un moyen de pression sur le Prince James.

\- Comme si James allait un jour faire affaire avec une telle racaille, se moqua Astoria avec mépris, fronçant son joli nez d'une manière qui rappela Daphné à Hermione. Ils auraient pu me mettre aux fers, ou me faire marcher sur la planche. Mon James n'aurait jamais négocié avec de tels barbares, et il ne libérera certainement jamais cette femme. Affreuse, diabolique créature. Elle mérite d'être empalée sur son propre crochet.

\- J'espère que tu te trompes, rit Cho. J'espère vraiment que si nous étions assez infortunées pour être capturées par des pirates, ton cher James se hâterait de venir à notre secours.

\- Eh bien, heureusement pour nous, un tel sort nous a été épargné. Nous avons fort à faire pour remercier nos braves sauveurs.

\- Nous n'avons fait que notre devoir, ma dame, répondit galamment Ginny, en portant la main d'Astoria à ses lèvres avec un sourire suggestif.

\- Allons, allons, Rouge tu sais que je suis presque une femme mariée, » la taquina Astoria.

Le sourire malicieux de la chasseresse ne bougea pas d'un poil.

« L'espoir fait vivre. »

A ces mots, Astoria rougit avec grâce, comme les princesses de conte de fées le font si souvent, mais Cho ne parut pas amusée du tout par leur échange

« Nous devrions y aller, dit-elle. Ils sont partis, mais ils peuvent revenir. Ne surtaxons pas nos _braves sauveurs_. »

Et avec à peine un regard pour Hermione ou Ginny, elle retourna vers le carrosse, et échangea quelques mots avec Seamus avant de monter dans le véhicule.

« Oh, vous devez accepter que nous vous emmenions, insista Astoria. Blanche et moi étions justement en train de retourner en ville. Mais qu'en est-il du loup ? Devons-nous l'attendre ?

\- Il nous rattrapera, » dit Hermione, qui ne voyait pas l'homme si charitable, et certaine que le loup ne se perdrait pas.


	5. 5 - Marraine la Bonne Fée

Bonjour tout le monde !

En piste pour le cinquième chapitre. Heureux ceux qui n'ont jamais eu à écrire Rumpelstiltskin, je vous jure c'est monstrueux, et c'est encore pire au chapitre d'après. Un vrai cauchemar. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire (rapprochement en vue...) Merci pour les reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer_ : comme je le répète depuis le début de cette histoire, personnages, lieux et compagnie appartiennent à JK Rowling et l'histoire sort de l'imagination de damnscribblingwoman

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Marraine la Bonne Fée**

Il n'y avait rien chez Hermione qui se réjouissait d'être tombé sur Astoria Greengrass. Bien qu'elle n'ait que de bonnes choses à dire au sujet de cette femme, Astoria était plaisante, intelligente, accomplie, et remarquablement terre-à-terre pour un membre de l'une des « Vingt-Huit Familles Sacrées », elle lui en voulait avec une sorte de jalousie mesquine, la même qu'elle avait ressentie pour Lavande Brown à dix-sept ans. C'était un sentiment très laid, qu'elle aurait voulu avoir passé l'âge d'éprouver.

Mais alors que tomber sur Astoria était malencontreux, rencontrer Cendrillon se révéla être une bénédiction déguisée. Astoria fut ravie d'apprendre qu'ils s'en allaient rencontrer Marraine la Bonne Fée, _sa _Marraine la Bonne Fée, et elle entreprit de les escorter personnellement afin de s'assurer qu'ils se rencontreraient avec une vraie réception de bienvenue.

Drago les rattrapa juste avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la ville, ralentissant sa course pour s'accorder au trot des chevaux. Les gros animaux, les nerfs tendus par les épreuves d'une journée bien trop mouvementée à leur goût bucolique, menacèrent de s'emballer à la soudaine apparition du loup, couvert d'éclaboussures de sang, mais après avoir été tourmenté, battu et presque poignardé par les pirates, Seamus n'était pas d'humeur à permettre un quelconque mouvement de rébellion, et il garda les chevaux bien en main.

La ville semblait tirée d'une carte postale. Il y avait de larges rues pavées, bordées de maisons bien tenues, les fenêtres ouvertes sur l'air matinal. Des fleurs s'épanouissaient partout : parterres fleuris, plantes en pot, ou simple marguerite derrière l'oreille d'une petite fille.

Les gens vaquaient à leur vie quotidienne, en cancanant avec les voisins, marchandant avec les commerçants, ou transportant les outils de leur métier. Hermione s'attendait à moitié à ce que toute la ville se mette à chanter à un moment. Mais la tranquillité et la prévisibilité de leur routine quotidienne, réglée comme une horloge et perfectionnée au fil de nombreuses générations, connurent soudain un arrêt brutal à la vue du loup qui trottait aux côtés du carrosse.

Les personnes âgées les fixèrent avec horreur, les mères menèrent leurs enfants à l'intérieur, et les hommes disparurent de leur vue, sans doute pour aller chercher torches et fourches dans les sous-sols, même si des torches pouvaient se révéler d'un usage limité en plein jour, et qu'il était peu probable que quelqu'un trouve une fourche aussi loin d'une ferme. Drago trottait, ignorant les passants, avec un sourire de loup suffisant qui trahissait des soucis bien plus élevés qu'une terreur superstitieuse, ou que des repas sur pattes.

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui leur arrive à tous, aujourd'hui, dit Astoria avec un froncement de sourcils réprobateur. D'habitude, ils sont beaucoup plus gentils. Oh Mrs Potts, comment allez-vous ? Non, mais vous avez vu ? Elle est rentrée chez elle… »

La maison de Marraine la Bonne Fée était située à l'autre bout d'une jolie petite place. De l'extérieur, elle ressemblait à n'importe laquelle des maisons qu'ils avaient croisées : elle avait deux étages, était construite en pierre grise, avec un toit de chaume et des fleurs sur le rebord des fenêtres. Toutefois, bien qu'ayant vécu parmi les sorcières et les sorciers la plus grand partie de sa vie, Hermione n'arrivait pas à s'expliquer pourquoi elle s'attendait à ce que les sorcières de contes de fées soient plus extravagantes que leurs équivalentes du monde réel.

La bonne qui se présenta à la porte fut plus surprise par la vue d'Astoria que par la vue de l'énorme loup gris qui l'accompagnait.

« Oh, mademoiselle, s'alarma-t-elle, aujourd'hui n'est pas un bon jour. Madame ne se sent pas bien. Elle ne reçoit personne.

\- Absurde, répondit Astoria, en entrant joyeusement d'un pas désinvolte. Elle me recevra. Entrez, tout le monde. »

Cho, ayant retrouvé un peu de sa bonne humeur, suivit Astoria avec un demi-sourire discret à l'intention de la bonne à l'air paniqué. La jeune domestique était si inquiète de la compagnie inattendue qui venait juste d'envahir la maison de sa maîtresse, qu'elle ne tressaillit même pas quand le loup effleura ses jambes en passant devant elle.

« Non ! cria Pansy Parkinson quand ils entrèrent dans le salon en désordre. Hors de question. Dehors ! »

Astoria rit avec affabilité, en déplaçant une pile de livres sur le côté pour s'asseoir sur le canapé surchargé.

« Oh, Viola, vous êtes toujours si mélodramatique. Soyez un amour et ordonnez qu'on nous prépare du thé, voulez-vous ? Je suis absolument assoiffée.

\- Tu en as du culot, de venir ici, Cendrillon. »

Pansy pointa un doigt accusateur sur la femme.

« Un autre bal ! Est-ce que tu as une idée de ce que ça fait à mes semaines, quand toi et ce prince éperdu d'amour que tu appelles ton fiancé, vous organisez un autre de ces satanés bals ? Laissez-moi te le dire ! Des files et des files d'idiotes qui attendent une robe, des chaussures, du maquillage et des coiffures. Je suis une sorcière, pas une foutue couturière !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'une petite robe par ci, par là ? »

Cendrillon fit sonner une petite cloche d'argent et la bonne arriva en courant.

« Du thé, s'il vous plaît, » ordonna-t-elle.

Puis, se retournant vers la sorcière, elle poursuivit :

« Vous n'avez qu'à agiter votre baguette magique _et voilà_* : une robe et des chaussures. C'est du très beau travail : vous devriez être fière.

\- Tu es exaspérante, dit la sorcière, agacée. J'ai transformé des souris en hommes, une citrouille en carrosse… J'ai fait naître des enfants dans des grains d'orge, transformé tous les habitants d'un château en vaisselle, et tout ce dont on se souvient, c'est que je sais faire de jolies robes.

\- Viola, très chère, ne soyez pas en colère. Je vous ai apporté un cadeau. »

Astoria sourit doucement et désigna Drago, qui était assis à côté d'Hermione, le museau sur ses genoux.

La sorcière cessa de faire les cents pas, remarquant le loup et le reste de la compagnie pour la première fois. Son expression s'assombrit quand son regard rencontra celui de Ginny, et la chasseresse prit soin de conserver un visage impassible.

« Très curieux, » dit Viola en s'agenouillant près de Drago, et en prenant son museau entre ses mains, le tournant d'abord à gauche, puis à droite.

Le loup grogna et tenta de se dégager, mais la sorcière lui intima le silence d'une pichenette.

« Tais-toi, cabot. C'est inhabituel d'en voir un vivant. Les chasseurs peuvent avoir la main si lourde. »

Ginny leva les yeux au plafond et s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, sans un mot.

« As-tu essayé de l'embrasser ? Parce que cela tend à résoudre toutes sortes de problèmes dans les parages. »

Hermione rougit et acquiesça.

« Dommage. Depuis combien de temps est-il transformé ?

\- Il est entièrement loup depuis moins de douze heures, expliqua Hermione. Mais il a commencé à se transformer il y a deux jours.

\- Un vrai défi ! s'écria Pansy, surexcitée. Cendrillon, ma chérie, il y a peut-être encore de l'espoir pour toi. Suivez-moi tous. Non, pas toi, Rouge. Tu peux rester ici et tenir compagnie au crapaud. Ne touche à rien. »

Cho resta avec Ginny, mais Hermione la suivit, plus optimiste qu'elle n'avait osé l'être jusqu'à maintenant. Pansy les conduisit dans une pièce encore plus désordonnée que le salon. Il y avait un bureau dans un coin, près de la fenêtre, enterré sous des tas de parchemins et des piles de livres. Les étagères qui couvraient les murs n'auraient pas été déplacées dans le bureau de Rogue, et débordaient de bocaux et de pots, emplis de choses fascinantes, méconnaissables, voire franchement dégoûtantes.

Pansy se dirigea vers la table à l'autre bout de la pièce et, d'un geste de la main, balaya tout ce qui s'y trouvait.

« Sur la table, jeune chiot, » dit-elle, en tapotant deux fois le dessus de la table.

Drago grogna, et se rapprocha d'Hermione. Levant les yeux au plafond, Pansy pointa sa baguette sur le loup, et en marmonnant un sort, elle fit léviter la créature abasourdie sur la table.

« Toi, fit-elle en désignant Hermione, maintiens-le là. »

Hermione posa une main sur le cou du loup.

« Obéis, Drago, » souffla-t-elle en le caressant.

Le loup gémit, mais se coucha sur la table.

Pansy alla d'un bout de la pièce à l'autre, en feuilletant des livres, en prenant et en jetant des bocaux, en regardant dans des boîtes avant de les laisser tomber, insatisfaite.

« Tes cheveux me distraient, fit-elle à Hermione, énervée. Je suis sur le point d'user d'une puissante magie. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être distraite par des cheveux aussi fous ! »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu protester, la magie de Pansy avait dompté ses boucles en une tresse nette, roulée et fixée à l'arrière de sa tête. Astoria rit, mais était-ce à cause d'elle, ou parce que Pansy était incapable de s'empêcher d'user de ses pouvoirs pour embellir l'apparence des gens, Hermione n'était pas sûre.

Se tournant vers le loup, la sorcière commença à agiter les mains d'une manière théâtrale, en psalmodiant dans un langage auquel Hermione n'était pas accoutumée. La mélopée monta en crescendo, et s'arrêta quand la sorcière pointa sa baguette vers Drago d'un geste impérieux.

Rien ne se produisit.

« Eh bien, c'est assez décevant, commenta Astoria avec entrain, en s'appuyant contre le bureau.

\- Chut, ordonna la sorcière, sans lâcher Drago des yeux. Je dois inverser la magie des fées. Transformer des souris en hommes n'est qu'un vulgaire tour de passe-passe en comparaison. Alors tais-toi, ou sors. »

D'un air contrit, Astoria mit un doigt sur ses lèvres et ne parla plus. Pansy s'acharna pendant des heures, mais ni incantation, ni potion, ni seule force de volonté ne sembla avoir d'effet sur le loup qui s'ennuyait ferme. Drago gémissait et grognait en réponse à la sorcière, mais Hermione ne le laissa pas partir et il ne se releva pas.

Hermione gardait son opinion pour elle. Sa baguette se trouvait dans sa poche arrière, avec celle de Drago, mais ni l'aubépine, ni la vigne ne serait d'une aide quelconque ici. Elle songea à tous les sorts qu'elle aurait essayés en pareille situation, tous les livres qu'elle aurait pu utiliser comme référence, et tous les gens auxquels elle aurait pu demander de l'aide ou des informations.

Maintenant, elle mourrait d'envie de donner des indications, de faire des suggestions, de faire n'importe quoi, plutôt que rester là, inutile, silencieuse et immobile. Mais elle ne connaissait pas cette magie. Elle ne connaissait pas ses règles. Elle tint donc sa langue et laissa la sorcière faire son travail. Elle avait confiance en elle. Elle faisait confiance à cette Pansy pour faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, et elle faisait confiance à la vraie Pansy pour prendre soin de fils, si Drago et elle ne revenaient pas.

Pansy et Harry adoraient leur filleul, et Scorpius ne manquerait jamais d'un foyer ni chez l'un, ni chez l'autre. Il avait aussi des grands-parents qui l'aimaient, et plus d'oncles et de tantes qu'un enfant n'avait besoin. Il grandirait aimé, chéri et en sécurité, même s'ils n'étaient pas là pour le voir. Hermione cacha son visage baigné de larmes dans le pelage du loup, et Drago essaya de se tourner pour lui lécher le visage.

« Oh, ça c'est du génie ! » s'exclama soudainement Pansy, excitée.

Elle courut vers Hermione, attrapa son bras et la traîna vers un pupitre de l'autre côté de la pièce. Drago sauta derrière elle, en grognant contre la sorcière.

« Chut, jeune chiot, » commanda Pansy, imperturbable.

Elle se tourna vers le loup, lui arracha quelques poils gris et les jeta dans un calice d'argent.

Craignant que Drago n'attaque la sorcière, Hermione l'appela de l'autre côté, mais juste à ce moment-là, Pansy agrippa sa main et piqua son doigt avec une longue aiguille. Elle tenta instinctivement de rétracter sa main, mais la poigne de fer de Pansy la garda au-dessus du calice d'argent, jusqu'à ce que deux gouttes de sang y soient tombées.

« Il y a toujours une faille, affirma la sorcière. Je ne peux pas inverser le sortilège, mais je peux le retransformer. Ce n'est pas une solution permanente, vois-tu. Mais cela le rendra de nouveau humain. »

Elle s'agitait dans la pièce tout en parlant, attrapant un bocal par ici et une boîte par là.

« Ces créatures sont dangereuses, c'est pourquoi les chasseurs ne font pas de quartiers, mais il est remarquablement docile pour un loup. C'est grâce à toi. Tu as calmé la tempête en lui et tu as retenu ses amarres. Je peux travailler là-dessus. La magie des fées et puissante, mais elle n'arrive pas à la cheville de la ruse des hommes, » ajouta-t-elle avec suffisance.

Avec des mouvements précis, la sorcière ajouta ingrédient après ingrédient dans le calice. Quand elle fut satisfaite, elle frappa la coupe d'un moulinet de sa baguette, et elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée, ne laissant à sa place qu'un bracelet, un simple bracelet de perles blanches et noires qu'on aurait pu trouver sur un étal de marché.

« Sur la table, » ordonna Pansy.

Hermione guida Drago vers la table vide, et en tapota le dessus pour qu'il y monte.

« Tu devras maintenir le bracelet en place jusqu'à ce qu'il se soit transformé. La métamorphose sera difficile et douloureuse, et il _va _bouger. Ne le laisse pas l'enlever. »

Pansy tendit le bracelet à Hermione et se tint en retrait.

« Mords-moi, et je te fais mal, » menaça Hermione avant d'attacher le bracelet à la patte du loup.

L'effet fut immédiat. Drago gémit, alors que ses os et ses muscles commençaient à se déplacer, se casser et changer. Il essaya d'écarter la main d'Hermione, mais elle tint bon, une main sur sa patte, et l'autre autour de son cou. Même les gémissements frénétiques de Drago ne pouvaient couvrir entièrement le bruit des os qui craquaient, et Hermione pensa qu'elle allait sans doute vomir. Astoria était pâle comme la mort, et s'était assise. Seule Pansy observait avec l'air détaché de celle qui en avait trop vu pour être aisément choquée.

La transformation dura bien plus longtemps que ce qu'Hermione croyait possible, et elle aurait voulu que Drago s'évanouisse. Mais il ne s'évanouit pas, et ressentit le moindre effet de la transformation. La fourrure disparut, ses os bougèrent et s'étirèrent. Enfin, tout s'arrêta et le silence tomba, brisé par la respiration laborieuse de l'homme étendu nu sur la table. La pâleur bien éduquée d'Astoria vira au rose profond, et elle regarda ailleurs, en s'éventant avec une feuille de parchemin.

« Quoi ? Tu ne vas même pas rougir un peu ? demanda Drago à Hermione avec un sourire fatigué.

\- On a été marié pendant trois ans, répliqua-t-elle sèchement, en lâchant son poignet et résistant à l'envie de placer une main sur sa poitrine, juste pour se convaincre qu'il était vraiment là. Disons que la nouveauté s'est estompée.

\- Femme sans cœur, répondit-il, en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et en essayant de s'asseoir.

\- J'aimerais que les gens arrêtent de venir me voir en prétextant je-ne-sais-quoi pour que je leur fournisse une garde-robe. »

Avec un soupir, Viola claqua des doigts et Drago fut entièrement habillé, revêtu d'un pantalon sombre et d'une chemise blanche, sous un pourpoint de velours noir.

« C'est bon de te revoir, Pansy, dit Drago en guise de remerciement.

\- Viola. »

La sorcière sourit avec affection en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« C'est la même chose, fit-il en lui retournant son sourire.

\- Ce bracelet, déclara-t-elle en lui soulevant la main, n'est pas un contre-sort. Si tu l'enlèves, tu te transformeras de nouveau.

\- Je comprends. »

Hermione se dirigea de l'autre côté de la table, et tendit à Drago sa baguette. Il la prit avec un air soulagé.

« Merci d'avoir gardé ça, » dit-il, le regard inhabituellement vulnérable.

Ne se faisant pas confiance pour répondre, Hermione se tourna plutôt vers Pansy.

« En fait, nous sommes venus pour une autre raison, expliqua-t-elle, mais la sorcière ne lui donna aucune chance de développer.

\- Je ne peux pas vous aider.

\- Tu ne sais même pas ce que nous allons te demander, protesta Hermione.

\- Est-ce que tu crois que je ne vois pas que vous n'êtes pas d'ici ? Je peux le voir, c'est clair comme le jour. Et vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps. Mais je ne peux pas vous aider. Même la magie a ses limites. »

Hermione savait tout des limites de la magie. Les choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas changer. Les choses qu'elle ne pouvait réparer. Mais cette situation n'en faisait pas partie. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire.

« Il y a toujours une faille. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

\- Il y en a peut-être une, mais elle se trouve au-delà de mes compétences. Je ne suis pas celle qu'il vous faut. Je ne peux pas vous ramener chez vous.

\- Qui peut le faire ? » demanda Drago.

Pansy ne répondit pas tout de suite. La sorcière considéra la question quelques secondes avant de lâcher :

« Rumpelstiltskin. Si quelque chose peut être fait, lui le peut.

\- Mais le prix… commença Hermione.

\- Il n'y a aucun prix qui ne peut être marchandé, coupa Pansy avec un haussement d'épaules. Vous voulez une chance ? Il est la seule que vous ayez. Trouvez-le, et vous pourrez peut-être rentrer chez vous.

\- Où pouvons-nous le trouver ?

\- Il n'a pas été vu depuis de nombreuses lunes. Personne ne sait exactement où il se trouve. Il y a des rumeurs, bien sûr, il y en a toujours. Mais je ne peux vous dire où se trouve la vérité.

\- Je vais peut-être pouvoir vous aider, intervint Astoria en faisant un pas en avant. Il n'est pas tout à fait vrai que personne ne sait où il se trouve. James est assez proche de Rumpelstiltskin. Il saura. Vous devrez venir au bal ce soir et lui demander.

\- Loin de nous l'idée de nous imposer, répondit galamment Drago, avec un sourire qui fit rougir de nouveau Astoria.

\- Vous ne vous imposez pas, dit-elle. Vous m'avez sauvée aujourd'hui. C'est vraiment le moins que je puisse faire. »

Hermione refusa d'être jalouse d'un produit de son imagination. Elle ignora ce mauvais sentiment logé dans sa poitrine et sourit à Cendrillon, en la remerciant pour son aimable invitation.

« Maintenant, Viola, très chère, commença la femme, s'ils vont au bal, ils doivent juste avoir des vêtements décents. Et aucune couturière ne serait capable de les satisfaire en un délai si court.

\- Je te déteste, répondit sèchement la sorcière.

\- Absurde, sourit Astoria. Je suis délicieuse. »

* * *

Hermione resta dans le tub, encore bien après que l'eau est devenue froide. Il avait fallu trois servantes pour remplir le tub en bois, qui était assez large pour qu'Hermione ait de l'eau jusqu'au cou, même assise. Après des jours à dormir dans les bois, c'était agréable de se faire dorloter et chouchouter par une petite armée de femmes, mais Hermione avait fixé des limites à ce qu'elles la baignent. Elle aimait la solitude. Si elle rentrait, non, quand elle rentrerait, elle dormirait pendant une semaine, sans rêves pour la déranger. Mais pour le moment, elle devait se préparer pour le bal de Cendrillon.

Elle se releva avec un soupir. Elle s'enroula dans une serviette de bain suffisamment large pour deux personnes, et commença à se sécher les cheveux avec une petite serviette, tout en examinant la robe étendue pour elle sur le lit. Elle était rouge bordeaux, brodée de fils d'or, et était composée de plusieurs morceaux différents, un nombre extravagant de jupons inclus. Aussi jolie qu'elle soit, Hermione n'était pas tout à fait sûre de savoir comment elle allait pouvoir l'enfiler. Renvoyer les chambrières avait peut-être été un peu prématuré.

Jetant les deux serviettes, elle se dirigea vers le miroir grandeur nature de l'autre côté de la chambre.

« Miroir, miroir sur le mur… » murmura-t-elle pour elle-même avec un sourire.

Son corps était un canevas de nouvelle coupure et contusions, mêlées à d'anciennes cicatrices. Elle avait eu de la chance de porter un jean quand ils avaient été arrachés au Coffre-fort. Le solide tissu avait assez bien protégé ses jambes des conséquences naturelles de courses folles à travers la forêt. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais personne dire que les vêtements confortables n'avaient aucune utilité. Ses bras n'avaient pas été si chanceux, et l'œuvre de Bellatrix était en partie dissimulée par une large ecchymose jaune, dont elle ne se souvenait même pas.

Hermione fit courir ses doigts sur les marques de griffes sur son flanc. C'était il y a peu, mais quoi que McGonagall ait mis dessus, cela avait fait des merveilles, et la blessure guérissait doucement. Il n'y avait pas d'infection et cela ne la gênait que quand elle faisait des mouvements qui étiraient la peau de ce côté, de temps à autres.

Le bruit de la porte derrière elle l'avertit de la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans la chambre, et son regard rencontra celui de Drago dans le miroir. Elle lutta contre l'envie de récupérer une serviette.

« On ne t'a jamais appris à frapper ? » demanda-t-elle.

Sans répondre, il traversa lentement la pièce, jusqu'à se tenir derrière elle. Ses doigts étaient froids quand ils rencontrèrent sa peau, et il traça du bout des doigts les marques de griffes, comme elle l'avait fait.

« Tu aurais dû laisser Potter me tirer une flèche, dit-il à voix grave. Ma famille t'a déjà donné bien trop de cicatrices. »

Attrapant son autre main, elle la plaça sur son bas-ventre, sur la cicatrice effacée de sa césarienne.

« Celle-là, je l'aime plutôt bien, » dit-elle avec un léger sourire.

Sans croiser son regard dans le miroir. Il appuya sa tête contre la sienne, le visage sombre et hanté. Ses cicatrices étaient superficielles. Elles ne la touchaient pas. Les siennes étaient toutes à l'intérieur.

Tournant la tête, elle l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Il lui rendit son baiser d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec la ferveur désespérée d'un homme en train de sombrer. Elle se tourna face à lui, peinant à lui retirer sa veste, dans son empressement à sentir sa peau nue contre la sienne. Il se dégagea lui-même de sa chemise et l'attira contre lui et sa bouche affamée et exigeante. Ils tombèrent sur le lit, dans une forêt de tulle, de satin et de soie, et une partie très éloignée du cerveau d'Hermione espéra qu'aucune femme de chambre ne viendrait s'enquérir d'elle.

* * *

La salle de bal était presque aussi grande que la Grande Salle de Poudlard. En l'absence de magie, des miroirs astucieusement placés reflétaient la lumière des bougies, agrandissant l'espace. L'air était empli de musique et de l'écho joyeux des conversations, et aller d'une extrémité de la salle de bal à l'autre, c'était apprendre comment naviguer dans un espace emplit de jupes en forme de cloches et de couples virevoltant.

Hermione prit une gorgée de sa boisson, une préparation pétillante et sucrée, et jeta un regard à Drago et Astoria, qui riaient ensemble de l'autre côté de la salle. Coucher avec lui avait été une erreur, et elle n'était pas la seule à le penser. Il l'avait à peine regardée deux fois depuis, et avait fait plusieurs détours pour l'éviter toute la soirée. Hermione voulait être en colère, c'était une émotion plus facile à gérer que la peine, mais elle se sentait seulement vide.

C'était tellement facile au début. Ils avaient vécu en reclus pendant presque deux ans, à attendre que le scandale de leur mariage s'éteigne. Ils avaient été heureux dans leur exil volontaire, ils avaient trouvé une maison dans l'autre.

Il avait été facile d'ignorer à quel point ils étaient brisés dans un monde où il n'y avait qu'eux deux, mais c'était devenu douloureusement évident dans les salles de pierre sonores du Manoir Malefoy, sur un Chemin de Traverse emplit de murmures au sujet des Mangemorts et des héros de guerre, et dans un Terrier où chacun gardait en mémoire ceux qui n'étaient plus là avec eux… et pourquoi.

Drago l'aimait peut-être, mais il lui en voulait aussi. Il lui en voulait de toutes les choses qu'elle lui rappelait. C'était un monde brisé, plein de gens brisés, et tous deux étaient les plus brisés du lot.

Ginny vint se placer à côté d'elle, toujours vêtue de son accoutrement de chasseur. Pansy avait refusé de lui fournir une robe de bal, et Ginny elle-même avait déclaré qu'elle préférait se pendre avec un rouleau de tulle plutôt qu'accepter quoi que ce soit de la part de la sorcière.

« Tu vas affirmer qu'il est à toi au milieu de la forêt, mais pas au milieu d'une salle de bal ? lui demanda-t-elle en suivant la direction du regard d'Hermione.

\- Les gens n'appartiennent à personne.

\- Non, convint-elle avec un sourire, en regardant avec envie vers Cho, qui valsait gracieusement sur le parquet de danse dans les bras de Neville Londubat, l'image parfaite de Blanche-Neige et du Prince Florian. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de trahir en partie ce que nous sommes. »

Etourdie par l'alcool et oppressée par la foule, Hermione s'excusa et trouva refuge à un balcon. La nuit était très froide et sombre, et la lune n'était guère plus qu'un éclat de lumière dans le ciel nocturne. Le paysage sombre autour d'elle lui rappela les terres de Poudlard.

« Je trouve tout à fait prévisible qu'Harry Potter soit le Prince Charmant. »

La voix de Drago était claire et décontractée quand il sortit sur le balcon.

« Mais il n'y a que ton cerveau pour penser à mettre ensemble Astoria et Potter.

\- Jaloux ? demanda-t-elle malgré elle.

\- Et toi ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de silence, il remarqua :

« Tes étoiles sont fausses.

\- Je te demande pardon ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers lui pour le regarder, mais son regard était fixé sur le ciel.

« Tes étoiles sont fausses, répéta-t-il. La constellation du Dragon, et celle du Scorpion ne sont pas tout à fait à côté. »

Elle leva les yeux à son tour, reconnaissante à l'obscurité de dissimuler son visage.

« Pour ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure, poursuivit-il, d'une voix plus contrainte, je m'excuse. Au Ministère, tu m'as demandé d'arrêter, et je n'ai rien fait comme il fallait pour respecter ça. Ça n'arrivera plus.

\- Drago…

\- Ah, vous voilà. »

Astoria sortit de la salle de bal d'un pas désinvolte, tenant Harry par la main.

« Je vous ai cherché partout. James vient juste d'échapper à une autre danse avec ma chère belle-sœur, bénissez son caractère fatigant. J'ai pensé que ce serait le moment parfait pour votre petite discussion. »

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait en vouloir à Astoria pour les avoir interrompus, ou si elle devait lui être reconnaissante. Elle sourit à James, tout en souhaitant qu'il soit le vrai Harry. Il aurait su quoi lui dire et de quelle manière pour qu'elle se sente mieux.

Le prince lui sourit en retour, en s'inclinant légèrement, avant de gratifier Drago d'un bref hochement de tête.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez à la recherche de Rumpelstiltskin, » dit Harry.


	6. 6 - Rumpelstiltskin

Bonjour à tous !

C'est parti pour l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fic. Eh oui, déjà. C'est triste, quand même. Enfin, les discours larmoyants seront pour la semaine prochaine. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire.

Merci encore et toujours pour vos reviews pleines de gentillesse et d'enthousiasme.

Bonne lecture !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer : _ comme pour tous les chapitres précédents, univers et personnages sont à JK Rowling et l'histoire à damnscribblingwoman. Merci à elles !

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Rumpelstiltskin**

Les lourdes portes de fer étaient ouvertes, et la cour devant eux était déserteée de toute vie et de tout mouvement. Aucun bruit, autre que l'écho de leurs pas sur le sol pavé ne brisait le silence inquiétant du château. L'escorte que Potter avait envoyée avec eux, huit hommes robustes, ornés de balafres gagnées sur les champs de bataille, et munis de haches de la taille de petits arbres, avait refusé de mettre un pied dans le château dormant, usant de tous les prétextes, depuis la malchance, jusqu'aux malédictions diaboliques, pour se justifier de déserter leur poste.

Drago et Hermione furent livrés à eux-mêmes, armés pour se défendre de deux baguettes qui ne fonctionneraient pas et d'une épée qu'ils ne savaient pas utiliser. L'appréhension de Drago se révéla sans fondement alors que rien, pas même une souris, ne bougeait dans le château abandonné. Il se pouvait très bien qu'une terrible malédiction leur tombe dessus avant que la fin de la journée n'arrive, mais pour le moment, ils n'étaient tombés sur rien de plus alarmant qu'une araignée morte.

Le premier être vivant qu'ils virent fut un garçon d'écurie, assis sur le pas d'une porte, la tête appuyée contre l'encadrement de bois. La bouche légèrement ouverte et la poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant régulièrement, il était l'image-même de la paix et du contentement. Drago voulut le réveiller, mais Hermione arrêta sa main.

« Il ne se réveillera pas, » fit-elle en relâchant rapidement sa main.

Elle n'ajouta pas d'explication, et ne le regarda même pas avant de se remettre à marcher. Elle lui avait à peine adressé deux mots depuis la nuit précédente, et bien qu'il sache qu'elle était contrariée, il ne savait pas comment réparer sans briser davantage, alors il ne dit rien, et la suivit en silence.

Plus ils s'approchaient des bâtiments intérieurs, et plus ils voyaient de gens. Il y avait des gardes et des pages, des servantes et des blanchisseuses, des gentilshommes, des humbles et des hommes d'origine incertaine. Un pasteur était assis en équilibre instable au bord d'un mur, une Bible coincée sous le bras, et un petit garçon était lové contre un chien de chasse près d'un banc. Tous dormaient à poings fermés, ignorant du monde autour d'eux. Il n'y avait rien qui révélait depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais bien qu'ils se trouvent à l'extérieur, ils n'étaient pas dérangés par les éléments.

Si l'extérieur était inquiétant, l'intérieur était indéniablement sinistre. Il y avait encore de la nourriture étalée pour un festin dans la salle à manger, et casseroles et poêles emplies à ras bord demeuraient intactes au-dessus des feux éteints dans la cuisine. Il y avait des corps endormis partout, penchés au-dessus des tables, assis sur des chaises, étendus sur le sol. En dépit des assurances de Potter, il semblait peu probable, selon Drago, qu'ils parviennent à trouver Rumpelstiltskin dans cette tombe de gens encore en vie.

Toutes les chambres de l'étage du dessus étaient vides, sauf une. La beauté de Vélane de Fleur Weasley y semblait mystique, et bien qu'elle soit endormie, ses lèvres s'ourlaient d'un petit sourire, comme pour se moquer de la futilité de leur quête. Qui chercherait un sorcier dans un château endormi et espérerait l'y trouver ?

« Il n'y a rien ici, finit par marmonner Drago, trop frustré pour rester silencieux plus longtemps. Cet endroit est vide. C'est une quête futile.

\- Harry a dit qu'il serait là, répliqua Hermione. Donc il est là, quelque part. Nous devons juste le trouver.

\- Saint Potter n'a pas toujours toutes les réponses.

\- Personne ne te retient, » cracha-t-elle froidement en lui tournant le dos.

Drago se mordit la langue. Quelque chose en lui voulait se battre. Parce qu'il en avait marre que Potter lui sauve toujours la mise, parce que le château silencieux avec ses habitants endormis l'inquiétait, et enfin, parce que quand ils se disputaient, elle le regardait. Ça se réduisait toujours à ce dernier point. C'était un mauvais plan et ils y étaient englués trop longtemps. Cela devait cesser. Il devait cesser. C'était puéril, et mesquin, et égoïste, et elle méritait mieux. Ils méritaient mieux tous les deux.

Il était prêt à la suivre pour retourner dans le couloir, quand quelque chose accrocha son regard.

« Hermione, » appela-t-il, avant de se diriger vers le coin le plus éloigné de la chambre.

La porte était à peine visible, cachée par le motif du papier peint, et si le rayon de lumière qui entrait par la fenêtre ouverte n'était pas tombé pile dessus, il l'aurait raté.

De l'autre côté, un escalier en colimaçon semblait monter sans fin, de plus en plus haut, toujours en rond. Ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine quand ils arrivèrent finalement en haut. Un rouet occupait le centre de la petite mansarde pleine de courants d'air, mais ce fut l'homme endormi près de la fenêtre qui attira leur regard.

Hermione hoqueta et se précipita vers Dumbledore, mais Drago ne parvint pas à bouger de là où il se trouvait, sur le seuil. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu le vieux sorcier, il était sur le point de le tuer, en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il lutta pour ne pas frotter la Marque des Ténèbres qui brûlait sur son bras. Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il souhaite pouvoir oublier cette nuit, et il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il y échoue.

« Prof… Rumpelstiltskin, » appela Hermione en secouant son bras.

Le vieil homme s'éveilla immédiatement et se redressa sur son fauteuil.

« Pourquoi… Miss Granger, que diable faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il.

Et avisant Drago, il ajouta :

« Et Mr Malefoy. Quelle plaisante surprise.

\- Vous savez qui nous sommes, Professeur ? demanda Hermione, surprise.

\- Allons, allons, Miss Granger. Je suis peut-être un vieil homme, mais je pense qu'on peut me faire confiance pour me souvenir de mes étudiants. Ou du moins, de ceux qui ont fait forte impression. Vous avez essayé de tuer quelqu'un récemment, Mr Malefoy ? »

Le sang reflua du visage de Drago.

« Juste un peu d'humour noir, Drago, inutile d'avoir l'air aussi sévère. Les jeunes gens ne devraient pas être aussi sérieux.

\- Professeur, que faites-vous ici ?

\- Insomnie, Miss Granger. Une terrible insomnie. C'est ce qu'ils ne vous disent pas au sujet du repos éternel. Ce n'est pas toujours très reposant. J'ai pensé que ce serait l'endroit idéal pour essayer d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil.

\- Vous êtes Rumpelstiltskin ? demanda Drago, sans parvenir à décider si cela aidait ou nuisait à leurs chances de rentrer chez eux.

\- C'est ainsi qu'on m'appelle. Ce n'est pas très facile à dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Professeur, nous avons besoin de votre aide, plaida Hermione, d'un air soulagé. Nous sommes piégés ici. Nous devons rentrer chez nous.

\- Le _Pulvis Morphei_ de Severus, je suppose ? »

La sorcière acquiesça.

« Kingsley aurait dû le détruire. Il y a bien assez de choses Noires dans le monde sans que le Ministère ne décide de commencer une collection.

\- Pouvez-vous l'annuler ? » demanda froidement Drago.

Il ne voulait pas devoir sa vie à Albus Dumbledore. Pas encore. Mais il n'était pas assez fier pour mourir pour ce principe non plus.

« Je ne peux pas, glissa Dumbledore avec décontraction. Mais où sont mes manières ? Puis-je vous offrir un verre de limonade ? »

Le sorcier agita la main, et deux chaises apparurent dans les airs, suivies d'un plateau flottant. Drago avança pour se placer à côté d'Hermione qui avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, mais aucun d'eux ne prit le siège offert.

« Vous pouvez utiliser la magie, constata Drago avec une rage à peine contenue, combattant l'envie de prendre sa propre baguette, toute inutile qu'elle soit. Mais vous ne nous aiderez pas. Vous êtes le plus grand sorcier qui ait jamais vécu, et vous n'allez pas bouger le petit doigt pour nous renvoyer chez nous. »

Apparemment insensible à la tension qui régnait dans la pièce, Dumbledore se servit un verre de limonade.

« Vous me flattez, Mr Malefoy, assura-t-il avec un sourire. La grandeur peut être un lourd fardeau. Heureusement, c'est l'un de ceux qui importunent les vivants plus que les morts. Je ne viens pas plus de ce monde que vous deux. Moi aussi, je suis tenu par ses règles.

\- Il n'y a aucun moyen d'en sortir, alors ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix. Nous allons mourir ici ? »

Drago attrapa sa main et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

Dumbledore prit une gorgée de sa limonade, en les fixant pensivement du regard tous les deux.

« Ce que vous devez garder en tête, Miss Granger, finit-il par dire, c'est que les règles de ce monde ne sont pas les mêmes que celles du nôtre.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? »

Drago en avait assez des messages énigmatiques, et Dumbledore les avait toujours trop appréciés.

« C'est un bijou curieux que vous portez-là, Mr Malefoy, observa Dumbledore en désignant son poignet. Que se passerait-il si vous l'enleviez ? »

Drago lança un regard furieux au professeur, assez tenté de lui montrer exactement ce qui se passerait.

« Pourquoi posez-vous des question dont vous connaissez la réponse ? demanda-t-il plutôt.

\- J'essayais simplement d'illustrer un point. »

Dumbledore leva une main pour s'excuser, avec un sourire qui disait tout le contraire.

« Les humains ont abandonné la magie dans ce monde, mais cela donne une forme à la réalité, cela ne la change pas. Un sorcier n'y arrivera pas, ce dont vous avez besoin, c'est…

\- Des fées, souffla Hermione, excitée. Nous avons besoin de la magie des fées.

\- Dix points pour Gryffondor, sourit Dumbledore. Le monde entier est fait de confiance, de vérité et de poussière de fée. Les fées incarnent le monde naturel et tissent l'étoffe de la réalité. Elles seules peuvent vous renvoyer.

\- Mais ? » demanda Drago.

Il y avait toujours une entourloupe.

« Mais elles ne le feront pas gratuitement. »

Le vieux sorcier déposa sa tasse de thé, soudain sérieux.

« Les fées collectionnent les êtres humains, comme certains collectionnent les papillons. Elles jettent leurs anneaux de fées avec la cruauté innocente des enfants, espérant attraper quelque chose de beau. Elles vous aideront, mais elles réclameront un paiement :

\- L'un de nous, » dit Hermione.

Ce n'était pas une question.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Vous avez un choix à faire. »

* * *

Hermione alluma des chandelles sur le manteau de la cheminée, ravie d'avoir quelque chose à faire. La chambre n'était pas si grande, ni si majestueuse que celle où ils avaient trouvé Fleur, mais elle était suffisamment vaste pour paraître vite et peu accueillante. Ils s'étaient disputés si longtemps que la nuit avait succédé au jour, et aucun d'entre eux n'avaient gardé de paroles en réserve, ni l'énergie pour les dire.

Ils avaient laissé Dumbledore à son thé, et trouvé refuge dans l'une des nombreuses chambres vides de l'étage du dessous. Il était plus facile de crier sans public. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour affirmer que l'un d'entre eux allait l'emporter. Pour Drago, c'était une simple décision. L'un d'entre eux pouvait vivre, ou ils pouvaient mourir tous les deux. Mathématiques élémentaires. Et comme il était l'imbécile qui avait marché sur un cercle de fées, il était convenable qu'il le paye en finissant en sacrifice pour une bande de lutins.

Mais Hermione ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de ne pas être du même avis que les figures d'autorité, et particulièrement quand cela venait de quelqu'un comme Dumbledore, qui avait joué un rôle aussi décisif durant ses années de formation, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Elle passait à côté de quelque chose. Ils passaient tous à côté de quelque chose. Si seulement elle pouvait mettre le doigt dessus…

Drago lui dit qu'elle se faisait des idées. Elle lui dit qu'il était suicidaire. La conversation n'alla pas plus loin. Après des heures de dispute, ne restait que le silence, et il ne se révélait pas plus facile à supporter que les cris qui emplissaient la pièce peu de temps auparavant.

Hermione posa la boîte d'allumette avec un soupir, et se détourna du manteau de la cheminée. Drago était assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre, les bras reposant sur ses genoux. Il jouait avec le bracelet à son poignet gauche, le tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas le bracelet qu'il regardait.

Bien qu'il haïsse la Marque des Ténèbres gravée sur son bras, elle la haïssait encore plus. Elle haïssait le fait que cet amour n'ait pas suffit à lui faire oublier les horreurs, la douleur et la culpabilité. Elle haïssait le fait qu'_elle_ n'ait pas suffit. Et à présent, ils manquaient de temps, et il n'aurait aucune chance d'arranger cela. Ce n'était pas juste, mais pourquoi aurait-elle mérité un destin plus juste que tant d'autres ? Lupin et Tonks ne verraient jamais leur fils grandir. Qu'est-ce qui la rendait plus méritante qu'eux ? George avait perdu son autre moitié dans la Bataille de Poudlard, et Molly et Arthur avaient perdu leur fils. Pourquoi garderait-elle les gens qui lui étaient précieux ?

C'était un monde bizarre, brutal, cruel, et aucun amour ne pouvait soigner toute la souffrance ou réparer tous les torts. Il n'y avait pas toujours de faille, il n'y avait pas toujours de contre-sort, et il n'y avait que ce que la magie pouvait faire.

Drago ne leva pas les yeux quand elle s'avança vers lui. Sans un mot, elle s'agenouilla devant le sorcier et regarda son visage. Il ne bougea pas d'un sourcil. Son expression était impassible quand il la fixa en retour. Elle voulait suivre du doigt ses traits et le graver dans sa mémoire. Tout ce qui faisait qui il était. La manière dont il regardait. Ce qu'il sentait. L'état dans lequel il la mettait quand ils étaient assez près pour se toucher.

Un beau jour, elle aurait agi sur une impulsion, mais pas maintenant. Il était trop loin, à présent. Peu importait. Ce qu'elle gardait en mémoire de lui, c'était la même chose que ce qu'elle gardait en mémoire d'elle-même. C'était une mémoire de l'instinct et de la chair, et des pensées qui vivaient dans un endroit jamais atteint par les mots. Elle l'aimait. C'était aussi simple que ça. Même quand ils se disputaient. Même quand il était difficile à vivre. Elle l'aimait toujours. Même quand il n'avait pas d'amour pour lui-même.

« L'un de nous reste, l'un de nous part, » admit-elle.

Mathématiques élémentaires. C'était le choix le plus intelligent à faire.

« Mais tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour nous deux.

\- Que proposes-tu ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau dans un coin éloigné. L'occupant de la chambre avait commencé une lettre qui n'avait jamais été finie, et Hermione se demande brièvement si quelqu'un quelque part attendait encore une missive qui n'arriverait jamais.

Elle piocha un morceau de parchemin vierge, elle le coupa en deux et inscrivit rapidement leurs noms sur les deux moitiés. Hermione Jean Granger et Drago Lucius Malefoy. Elle aimait le son de la plume qui grattait sur le parchemin. C'était le son de la bibliothèque de Poudlard ; c'était le son de nuits entières passées dans la Salle Commune à étudier pour les cours.

Elle plia les deux morceaux de papier en petits carrés de parchemin d'à peu près la même taille, et les mélangea tous les deux dans un vase.

« Tires-en un. Qui que soit celui dont le nom sort, il gagne un aller-simple pour la Vallée des Fées. »

Pendant une seconde, Hermione pensa qu'il allait discuter. Drago Malefoy n'était pas doué pour les compromis. Mais après avoir hésité quelques secondes, il attrapa l'un des papiers. Elle posa le vase par terre et le regarda déplier le parchemin. Les lettres nettement dessinées indiquaient : _Hermione Jean Granger__**. **_


	7. 7 - Confiance, vérité et poussière de

Bonjour tout le monde !

Eh bien voilà. C'est le dernier chapitre. (*Mode larmoyant ON*) La fin d'une nouvelle aventure. Sachez tous que je suis vraiment très heureuse d'avoir pu aller au bout avec vous. Toutes vos reviews m'ont beaucoup touchée, et mettre un point final à cette traduction me rend toute triste. J'espère avoir réussi à vous faire passer un bon moment, à vous faire entrer dans cet univers merveilleux que la fic originale m'avait fait découvrir. J'ai vraiment pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette histoire, et ma plus belle récompense serait d'avoir réussi à vous faire passer toutes les émotions que j'ai ressenties en la lisant et en la traduisant. (*Mode larmoyant OFF*)

En tout cas, je vous remercie tous pour votre présence, votre soutien et votre enthousiasme communicatifs. J'espère vous retrouver bientôt pour d'autres histoires, et d'autres belles aventures.

Bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Bises ;)

Peaseblossom

_Disclaimer _: l'univers appartient à JK Rowling et l'histoire est de _damnedscirbblingwoman_.

**_Mise à jour du 16 juin 2014 :_**

Un grand merci _Azra. _Je suis vraiment contente que cette histoire t'ait plu. J'ai vraiment aimé la traduire, et ta réaction me fait extrêmement plaisir. Et puis... Que tu n'aies pas remarqué tout de suite que c'était une traduction... ben... ça me rend toute fière ^^. Vraiment, un grand merci à toi pour tes commentaires pleins de gentillesse et d'enthousiasme. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

**_Mise à jour du 7 août 2014 :_**

_Kim : _Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ait plu. J'avais beaucoup aimé cette histoire en VO, et je me suis dit que la meilleure chose à faire, c'était de la partager, dans la mesure de mes moyens. C'était ma première traduction, et elle n'était pas forcément évidente (ce que j'ai galéré pour le passage inspiré d'_Alice au pays des Merveilles_), mais si tu as apprécié, alors je suis comblée. Un grand merci à toi pour ton soutien et ta gentillesse. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

_**Mise à jour du 12 août 2014 :**_

_orchid : _Merci beaucoup, je suis ravie que cette histoire t'ait plu. Ce fut un plaisir de la traduire, et je suis vraiment contente que tu aies apprécié. A bientôt ! Bises ;)

_**Mise à jour du 18 novembre 2014 :**_

_nadra : _merci, merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu. J'avais vraiment adorer traduire cette fic. Cette auteure est juste géniale. D'ailleurs, j'ai deux de ses fics en cours de traduction. En tout cas, merci à toi ! Bises ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

**Confiance, Vérité et Poussière de fée**

Ce fut une nuit agitée pour tous les deux. Hermione restait éveillée, effrayée à l'idée que Drago fasse quelque chose de stupide comme partir lui-même. Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne s'en tenait jamais à un accord qui ne lui plaisait pas, et celui-ci ne l'enchantait pas. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle s'asseyait sur le lit, elle était soulagée de voir les contours de son corps toujours étendu sur le canapé. La sixième fois, il se releva avec un soupir.

« Est-ce que tu vas dormir, maintenant ? demanda-t-il en grimpant dans le lit. Personne ne devrait être aussi alerte dans un château tombé dans un sommeil magique. »

Elle se nicha contre lui, se sentant trop seule pour être fière. Cette nuit, elle avait besoin qu'il soit là, de ses bras autour d'elle, et maudite soit la fierté.

« Quand Scorpius ira à Poudlard, dit-elle à voix basse, dit lui que c'est bien, même s'il n'est pas réparti à Serpentard ou Gryffondor.

\- Je lui dirai que peu importe la maison où il est réparti, ses parents seront fiers, assura-t-il en embrassa son front. Sauf si c'est Poufsouffle. Dans ce cas, je le déshérite et je l'envoie dormir avec les elfes de maison. »

Hermione sourit dans l'obscurité.

« Et parle-lui de l'électricité, continua-t-elle. Je veux que mon fils unique sache comment allumer une lampe.

\- Je lui apprendrais même ce que c'est qu'un téléphone, ajouta-t-il avec une gravité feinte.

\- Comme si tu savais en utiliser un, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- Il faut que tu saches que je suis un grand expert. Weasley m'a tout appris à ce sujet.

\- Bien, si Ron t'a tout appris à ce sujet, je vois que je n'ai rien à craindre pour que Scorpius ait connaissance de la technologie moldue, rit-elle.

\- Il saura tout des téléphones, des ampoules électriques, des voitures et des télévisions, dit doucement Drago. Il apprendra que sa mère était une née-moldue, et qu'elle était la plus grande sorcière que j'aie jamais rencontrée.

\- Flatteur, » répondit-elle avec un sourire, sa voix ne montant guère plus haut qu'un soupir.

Il noua ses bras autour d'elle, l'attira plus près de lui, et ils se turent. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que le battement rythmé de son cœur, familier et réconfortant, ne la berce et ne la fasse basculer dans un profond sommeil.

Quand elle s'éveilla le matin suivant, il était parti.

Il avait laissé sa baguette, aubépine, trente centimètres et crin de licorne, sur l'oreiller à côté d'elle. C'était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux sur terre, et à ce moment, elle aurait pu assassiner avec le crétin obstiné et obtus qu'il était.

Dumbledore ne parut pas surpris quand elle arriva en courant dans la pièce en haut de la tour, échevelée et à bout de souffle.

« Puis-je vous offrir un scone, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il en désignant la table dans un coin, prête à s'effondrer sous le poids des innombrables viennoiseries de toutes sortes, autant que des fruits, du thé, du café et de tout ce dont on pourrait avoir besoin pour fournir un petit-déjeuner à une petite armée.

« Où est-il ? demanda-t-elle, trop folle de rage pour être inquiète.

\- Mr Malefoy ? Oh, il est parti il y a plusieurs heures. »

Dumbledore traversa la pièce et s'empara d'un biscuit.

« J'ai cru comprendre qu'il était très pressé d'aller quelque part. Naturellement, j'ai été trop heureux de le faire transplaner vers sa destination, les moyens de transports conventionnels sont si pénibles, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

\- Oh, Professeur, vous n'avez pas…

\- Malheureusement, il semble que j'ai fait erreur, et l'ai envoyé assez loin de la destination prévue, ajouta Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil. Je suis un vieil homme, après tout, et mon esprit n'est plus aussi aiguisé qu'autrefois. »

* * *

S'il y avait ne serait qu'une seule sirène dans le Lagon aux Sirènes, elle devait se cacher dans les profondeurs obscures du lac. Hermione essaya de ne pas penser aux autres créatures qui pouvaient se cacher sous le miroir immobile des eaux. Elle avait déjà vu le fond du Lac Noir, avec ses strangulots, ses êtres de l'eau et le Calmar Géant et avait survécu pour raconter cette histoire. Elle n'allait tout de même pas reculer face à l'impression tenace qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'observait, alors qu'elle sautait d'une pierre à une autre.

Le lagon gardait l'entrée du royaume des fées, et il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen de l'atteindre que de traverser ses eaux. Le moyen le plus facile d'y parvenir, si l'on n'avait pas de bateau ou l'enthousiasme nécessaire pour nager dans des eaux peuplées de créatures au caractère inconnu, était d'utiliser les larges pierres dispersées au milieu des flots. Certains rochers étaient suffisamment proches pour qu'elle n'ait qu'à marcher de l'un à l'autre. D'autres étaient tellement éloignés, qu'elle devait sauter, et espérer que la terre ferme se trouve là où elle espérait qu'elle soit. Jusque-là, la gravité avait été de son côté.

Une partie du lagon était à l'extérieur, entourée d'arbres et de ciel, mais il se poursuivait dans une large grotte. L'entrée de la grotte était assez haute et assez vaste pour que le soleil envahisse l'espace, repoussant les ombres dans les coins et les niches dissimulés dans les parois. Elle avait sauté sur deux pierres dans la grotte, quand elle vit Drago, sur le point d'atteindre l'autre rive. Il n'était pas seul. Les sirènes qu'elle n'avait pas vues à l'extérieur nageaient à côté de lui, discutant, riant et éclaboussant malicieusement autour d'elle en battant l'eau de leur queue colorée.

Elles avaient la beauté éthérée des vélanes, grâce et perfection faites chair. Il ne vint pas à l'esprit d'Hermione d'être jalouse. Elles étaient à couper le souffle, et une vie entière à les regarder aurait encore semblé trop courte. Un recoin de son cerveau reconnut leur magie à l'œuvre, même si elle n'était pas dirigée vers elle.

Essayant de s'éclaircir les idées, elle sauta sur la pierre suivante et atterrit durement sur la surface inégale.

« Drago ! » appela-t-elle.

Le son résonna, rebondit contre les parois et la caverne s'emplit de sa voix.

Ses épaules tombèrent, et quand il se tourna pour la regarder, il avait l'air déterminé d'un homme prêt à combattre. Ainsi soit-il. Elle allait lui montrer à quel point les lions peuvent rugir fort.

Mais elle n'arriva jamais sur l'autre rive. Les sirènes, jamais disposées à être surpassées par de simples mortelles, apprécièrent très amèrement l'intrusion et firent ressentir leur mécontentement. L'une après l'autre, elles disparurent sous la surface et pendant quelques secondes, tout fut tranquille et immobile dans la grotte faiblement éclairée. Et puis, elles jaillirent brusquement autour d'Hermione, sifflèrent, battirent violemment l'eau de leur queue, et tirèrent sur ses vêtements. La sorcière alla d'un côté de la pierre à l'autre, asseyant d'éviter les mains qui s'en prenaient à elle comme des griffes, mais elles étaient partout autour d'elle. Drago l'appela, mais son esprit était trop occupé à essayer de se défendre de l'attaque pour ne serait-ce que s'en rendre compte.

Elle ne vit pas la main qui la poussa, mais une minute, elle donnait des coups de pieds librement, et la minute d'après, tout était sombre et froid, et l'eau essayait de pénétrer dans sa bouche et dans son nez. Mains et bras étaient tout autour d'elle, tirant sur ses jambes et l'entraînant toujours plus bas. Elle essaya de les repousser, de donner des coups de pieds, de mordre pour retourner vers la liberté, mais elle était dans leur élément, et elle n'avait aucun moyen de gagner contre l'armée de l'eau.

Sa dernière pensée avant que tout ne devienne noir, fut que belles ou pas, elle préférait de loin les sirènes du Lac Noir, et qu'elle devait aller voir les fées.

* * *

Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la douleur quand elle revint à elle. Son corps luttait pour recracher toute l'eau de ses poumons. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que l'eau pouvait brûler autant. La douleur s'étendait de sa poitrine à sa gorge, et respirer était bien plus difficile qu'il n'était permis. Les mains de quelqu'un l'aidèrent à s'asseoir, et elle aurait dû être reconnaissante, qui que ce soit, mais s'asseoir ne servit qu'à faire tourner les murs plus vite, et ni ses yeux, ni sa tête n'étaient préparés à des murs qui tournaient aussi vite.

Et puis vinrent les cris. Elle ne parvint pas entièrement à donner un sens à tous ses mots, mais elle en saisit assez pour comprendre l'essentiel. Quelque chose à propos d'obstination, de témérité, et d'incapacité à savoir quand abandonner. Et pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pu simplement rester où elle était, et attendre qu'il brise cette foutue malédiction. Satanés Gryffondors qui devaient toujours jouer les héros. Et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle le sauve encore. Elle l'avait déjà bien assez sauvé. Peut-être que c'était son tour de la sauver.

Ah cet homme ! Il était agréable à regarder, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quand s'arrêter de parler. Il y avait quelque chose qu'elle était censée dire, aussi. Elle aussi avait des mots au sujet d'obstination, de témérité, et d'incapacité à savoir quand abandonner. Des mots nés au moment où elle s'était réveillée pour le trouver parti. Des mots qui avaient grandi pendant qu'elle attendait que Dumbledore ait fini son petit-déjeuner, avant de se lancer dans l'épuisante opération de la faire transplaner sur les rives du Lagon aux Sirènes. Mais tous ces mots semblaient avoir été emportés par les eaux glaciales du lac.

Si seulement il pouvait arrêter de crier… Hermione laissa aller sa tête en arrière, sentant la solide pression du mur de roc derrière elle. A présent, respirer était un peu plus facile, même si elle avait l'impression qu'un éléphant s'était assis sur sa poitrine. Elle tendit un bras vers lui.

« Viens là, » ordonna-t-elle, avec la voix de quelqu'un qui vient d'avaler la moitié d'un lac.

Les cris s'arrêtèrent brusquement, mais Drago ne bougea pas.

« Allez, viens, » répéta-t-elle, peu encline à être contredite.

Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, Drago s'agenouilla devant elle, et l'attira dans une solide étreinte, qui ne fit rien pour arranger sa respiration, mais qui la réchauffa jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme. Elle pouvait sentir son corps trembler contre le sien, et il ne la relâcha pas avant un long moment, comme s'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

* * *

Le tunnel ne s'étendait pas sur une très longue distance, mais il faisait déjà nuit quand ils émergèrent de l'autre côté. La lune et les étoiles veillaient sur le monde en-dessous, leur lumière si pâle en comparaison de la lueur des fées qui tournoyaient, virevoltaient et tourbillonnaient dans les airs, comme des lucioles enfantines, laissant une traînée de poussière scintillante dans leur sillage.

« Elles n'ont pas l'air spécialement assoiffé de sang, » observa Drago.

Elles n'avaient pas l'air spécialement intéressé par eux, non plus, leur jetant de temps à autre un coup d'œil imperturbable en menant à bien leur travail de fée, qui semblait impliquer beaucoup de courses folles à travers les airs.

Certaines fées avaient de longues ailes transparentes, qui brillaient à la lumière comme du verre, alors que d'autres préféraient les ailes colorées des papillons, ou les ailes emplumées des moineaux. Pas trop sûrs de savoir quoi faire, Drago et Hermione se dirigèrent vers l'essaim qui se rassemblait autour d'un gros chêne au milieu de la clairière.

« Excusez-moi, dit Hermione en essayant d'attirer leur attention. Pouvez-vous nous aider ? Nous essayons de rentrer chez nous. »

La seule fée qui ne les ignora pas fut un mâle aux ailes de moineaux, qui semblait fasciné par les cheveux d'Hermione. Il tapota une boucle pour en vérifier la consistance, avant de tirer dessus et de la jeter encore et encore. Il vola autour d'elle avec le regard intéressé d'un connaisseur, le tout en faisant entendre des bruits de clochettes enthousiastes.

« Je crois que tu as un admirateur, plaisanta Drago.

\- Excusez-moi, monsieur, essaya de nouveau Hermione. Pourriez-vous nous aider à rentrer chez nous ? »

La fée s'éleva dans les airs, et la regarda dans les yeux, comme si pour la première fois, elle comprenait qu'il y avait quelqu'un accroché à cette chevelure extraordinaire. Il se précipita vers un groupe d'autres fées, et les bruits de clochettes augmentèrent en hauteur et en nombre. Finalement, l'homme-moineau revint, accompagné de deux autres fées, une petite brunette et une fée-mâle aux ailes de papillon. Ils carillonnèrent d'un air critique, en les fixant sans honte.

« Il semble que je sois le sacrifice ultime, » dit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

Drago se contenta de froncer les sourcils, et de refermer sa main sur la sienne d'un air possessif.

La fée-moineau, le chef de ce petit groupe de toute évidence, carillonna une question qu'Hermione ne comprit pas. Elle acquiesça de toute façon, elle faisait confiance à Dumbledore pour avoir raison. Puis, elle se tourna vers Drago et l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle. Prends soin de notre fils. »

Elle s'apprêta à s'éloigner, mais il l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa de nouveau, avec une intensité qui obligea les fées à détourner les yeux, rouges comme des piments.

« Je t'aime, » dit-il en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Il noua ses bras autour d'elle, réticent à la laisser partir. Mais ce n'était pas à lui de faire ce choix.

Quand elle se tourna vers les fées, il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux, mais sa voix était calme quand elle parla.

« Nous avons un accord. »

Les fées tintinnabulèrent avec excitation, échangèrent des tapes dans le dos et des poignées de main. L'homme-moineau vint vers elle de nouveau, et écarta une large boucle. Avec un ruban de cheveux fins, l'homme-papillon noua la mèche de cheveu avec un joli nœud. Puis, avec une minuscule paire de ciseaux d'argent, la femme-fée coupa la mèche. L'homme-moineau l'étreignit avec un air extatique en tourbillonnant dans les airs.

Avec un regard très fier d'eux-mêmes, les deux autres fées tirèrent sur la manche de Drago et la veste d'Hermione, leur faisant signe de les suivre. Le sorcier et la sorcière échangèrent un regard perplexe et se laissèrent guider par les fées carillonnantes, qui les emmenèrent loin du gros chêne. Plus ils s'éloignaient, et moins ils voyaient de fée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que leurs deux guides.

Hermione s'arrêta quand elle vit où ils les emmenaient. Bradford Cottage était en tout point semblable à son souvenir, avec son toit de chaume et ses murs de pierre grise. Les fées s'arrêtèrent juste avant le cercle de lumière qui brillait à travers les fenêtres, mais Hermione et Drago remarquèrent à peine le départ de leurs compagnons.

A l'intérieur, le feu allumé dans la cheminée réchauffait le petit espace qui servait à la fois de cuisine et de salon. La petite bibliothèque près du canapé était surchargée de livres, et il y avait un vieux Nimbus 2001 dans un coin. Des photos occupaient la grande partie du mur le plus éloigné. Hermione et Drago le jour de leur mariage, adressant des signes de la main joyeux à l'appareil photo. Drago et Harry faisant la course dans les airs, pourchassant un Vif d'Or qui n'apparaissait pas dans le cadre. Il y avait une photo de Narcissa et de la mère d'Hermione avec Scorpius, les deux grands-mères roucoulant en direction du bébé et lui disant de faire signe à l'appareil.

C'était une superbe réplique de leur petite chaumière, mais ce n'était pas la vraie. Les livres avaient été empaquetés et emmenés au Manoir Malefoy, le Nimbus avait été relégué depuis longtemps au grenier, et toutes les photos avaient été retirées par les elfes de maison avant de fermer la maison.

« Les fées prennent les choses un peu au pied de la lettre, tu ne trouves pas ? dit Hermione, essayant de sourire tout en regardant les photos. Dumbledore avait tort. »

Drago l'attrapa par derrière et l'entoura de ses bras.

« Ce vieil imbécile ne fait jamais par erreur ce qu'il peut faire à dessein. »

Hermione se tourna pour lui faire face.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il l'embrassa sur le nez, avant d'imiter la voix de Dumbedore en disant :

« J'essayais simplement d'illustrer un point, Mr Malefoy.

\- Magnifique imitation, rit-elle. Et quel serait ce point ? »

La douceur de son sourire, tellement inhabituelle et tellement regrettée, lui alla droit au cœur.

« Que tu es ma maison, » dit-il simplement.

Incapable de parler, Hermione l'embrassa intensément, essayant de lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Parce qu'il était aussi sa maison, et qu'elle en avait été éloignée bien trop longtemps.

* * *

Il y avait plus de nourriture dans le garde-manger qu'il n'y en avait jamais eu quand ils vivaient réellement à Bradford Cottage. Hermione avait été une piètre cuisinière à cette époque, et Drago devait encore s'habituer à l'idée que la nourriture n'apparaissait pas simplement par magie dans l'assiette de quelqu'un à l'heure des repas. Heureusement pour les jeunes-mariés, ils étaient si proches du Manoir Malefoy que les elfes de maison avaient pris sur eux pour s'assurer que le jeune maître et la jeune maîtresse ne mourraient pas de faim, et même les sempiternelles tentatives d'Hermione de leur offrir des vêtements ne pouvaient les tenir longtemps éloignés.

Les fées étaient d'une nature moins serviable, mais une simple mèche de cheveux leur avait donné droit à des œufs, du jambon, des biscuits, du lait et du thé. Drago décida très vite qu'il allait essayer de faire une omelette.

« Est-ce que tu sais allumer le réchaud, déjà ? demanda Hermione, nonchalamment assise sur la table, d'aussi peu de secours qu'elle pouvait être.

\- Contrairement à une croyance populaire, je sais utiliser une boîte d'allumettes, dit-il, en lançant presque l'un des œufs avec lesquels il jonglait. Tu vois ça ? Réflexes d'Attrapeur.

\- Frimeur.

\- Rends-toi utile et va chercher le panier de pommes que j'ai vu dehors, réclama-t-il impérieusement.

\- Nous sommes pris au piège dans un monde de conte de fées, et tu veux manger des pommes ? Tu as déjà entendu parler de Blanche-Neige.

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est Cho. Elle a brisé le cœur de Ginny. Et elle se tape Londubat, manifestement.

\- Arrête de faire l'idiot et donne-moi ça, dit-elle avec un sourire en lui retirant les œufs en danger. Dans l'histoire, Blanche-Neige est empoisonnée par une pomme. On ne mange pas de pommes.

\- Qui penserait à m'empoisonner ? demanda-t-il en l'attirant contre lui et en embrassant son cou. Je suis bien trop beau pour mourir d'une manière aussi banale.

\- Et comment te va la mort dans un sommeil maudit ? »

Elle ébouriffa ses cheveux. Ça aidait à en rire.

« J'ai vu Fleur. Je suis sûr que j'aurais l'air tout aussi fringuant. Je ferai un cadavre magnifique.

\- Eh bien, monsieur le Cadavre, on m'a promis une omelette et je ne vois rien venir. Au travail.

\- Tortionnaire.

\- Riche imbécile.

\- Savais-tu que cette maison avait en fait été bâtie pour une Moldue ? »

Drago cassa deux œufs dans un bol et commença à les battre avec enthousiasme.

« Quelle sorte de Malefoy construirait une maison pour une Moldue ? »

Hermione noua ses cheveux en arrière, et attrapa le jambon qu'elle se mit à découper en petits morceaux.

« Le premier Lucius Malefoy. »

Chipant un peu de jambon, Drago le jeta dans le bol et le mélangea aux œufs.

« Il avait une liaison avec une Moldue, et il a construit cet endroit pour qu'ils puissent se voir en secret. Les villageois du coin pensaient qu'elle était la veuve d'un riche marchand, une certaine Elisabeth Bradford.

\- D'où Bradford Cottage, conclut Hermione. Donc tu n'es pas le premier Malefoy à tomber amoureux en-dessous de ton rang, ajouta-t-elle méchamment.

\- Oh, ça je ne sais pas. »

Il sourit largement, en touillant le mélange dans la poêle à frire.

« Va savoir qui a lancé les rumeurs au sujet du mari défunt, mais Elisabeth Bradford était en réalité un faux nom pour Elisabeth Tudor. Mon n fois arrière-grand-père se faisait Gloriana Regina elle-même. Donc je suppose que je suis toujours le premier Malefoy à tomber amoureux en-dessous de mon rang, après tout, » dit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Hermione le bombarda de morceaux de jambon, jusqu'à ce qu'il attrape ses mains, les retenant en otage dans son dos pendant qu'il l'embrassait.

« Crétin, siffla-t-elle quand finalement il la lâcha.

\- Je t'aime, dit-il avec adoration.

\- Tu ferais mieux. »

Elle l'embrassa de nouveau, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.

« On devrait échanger une autre boucle de cheveux contre un panier de pommes non-empoisonnées, proposa-t-il, en se portant au secours de l'omelette, qui courrait le sérieux risque de ne jamais pleinement réaliser son potentiel de repas comestible. Et je suis certain que ces fées pourraient… »

Mais Hermione ne sut jamais ce que les fées pourraient faire, car Drago arrêta brusquement de parler, en regardant attentivement le mur devant lui.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, en éteignant le réchaud.

\- Les fées…répéta-t-il. Les fées, les sirènes et les pirates. Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit, déjà ? _« Le monde entier est fait de confiance, de vérité et de poussière de fée. »_ Je me disais aussi que ça me disait quelque chose… »

Drago tourna autour de la table, sans rien regarder en particulier comme s'il essayait d'organiser ses pensées dans sa tête.

« Ça vient de _Peter_ _Pan_, dit-il en fixant Hermione, un sourire s'étirant sur son visage. Oh, n'aie pas l'air aussi choqué. Tu n'es pas la seule à lire des histoires à Scorpius. Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est _Peter_ _Pan_. »

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde à Hermione pour comprendre où il voulait en venir.

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire que…

\- Bien sûr que oui. C'est comme ça qu'on sort. C'est comme ça qu'on se réveille. »

Son excitation était contagieuse, mais Hermione hésitait toujours, en regardant la petite pièce où ils se trouvaient, avec son confort simple et ses petits témoignages d'amour et de famille. C'était chez elle. C'était l'endroit où elle avait été le plus heureuse, et la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait quitté, tout avait fini brisé et en ruines.

Quelque chose de ces pensées avait dû transparaître sur son visage, parce que Drago franchit l'espace qui les séparait, et l'enveloppa de ses bras, le tenant contre lui.

« Ce sera différent, cette fois, promit-il doucement, ses lèvres tout contre son oreille. Nous essayerons plus fort. Nous ferons mieux. Nous serons mieux. Je ne te perdrai pas une nouvelle fois, Hermione. Je ne me perdrai pas non plus. On peut y arriver. »

Elle acquiesça. Son enfant l'attendait. Sa famille et ses amis l'attendaient. S'il y avait un moyen de sortir, ils devaient essayer. Et peut-être que rejoindre le monde réel demanderait plus de courage que de rester et d'attendre la mort dans cette chaumière enchantée au milieu des bois, mais Hermione n'avait jamais manqué de courage.

« Donc, comment est-ce qu'on passe devant les sirènes meurtrières ? demanda-t-elle, la voix plus calme qu'elle-même ne l'était.

\- On vole, naturellement, dit-il avec un large sourire. Les arbres dehors sont couverts de poussière de fée. On peut juste s'envoler d'ici.

\- A la réflexion, je préfère mourir. »

Il y avait peu de choses qu'elle haïssait plus que voler. Elle ne comprenait pas leur fascination à tous sur ce sujet, et les leçons de vol furent la seule matière où Hermione Granger avait spectaculairement échoué au cours de ses années à Poudlard.

« Poule mouillée, se moqua-t-il en la poussant vers la porte.

\- Tomber ou me noyer, ce sont mes deux seules options ? demanda-t-elle, découragée, en le suivant malgré elle.

\- Eh bien… mourir de faim est toujours d'actualité. »

Comme les bois au-dehors étaient le terrain de jeu régulier des fées, ils étaient couverts d'épaisses couches de poussière de fée. Drago et Hermione n'eurent qu'à secouer quelques branches pour se trouver soudain entourés de lourds nuages de poudre dorée qui déclenchèrent une crise d'éternuements.

« Ce n'est pas franchement propice aux pensées agréables, se plaignit la sorcière.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? » demanda Drago avant de l'embrasser, sa main gauche reposant sur sa nuque.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient à plus d'un mètre du sol.

Par la suite, Hermione ne devait pas beaucoup se souvenir de leur vol à travers le Pays Imaginaire, ne gardant en mémoire que Drago qui serrait sa main pendant qu'elle essayait très fort de ne pas penser à Isaac Newton.

Les fées carillonnèrent joyeusement et leur adressèrent de grands signes de la main quand ils volèrent près du grand chêne, mais les sirènes leur accordèrent à peine un regard méprisant, alors qu'ils passaient loin au-dessus de leur tête.

Le soleil brillait hors du royaume enchanté des fées, ce qui eut l'heureux effet d'accroître la visibilité, et le terrible inconvénient d'accroître la visibilité. Il était beaucoup plus facile de voir à quel point ils étaient loin au-dessus du sol. Hermione se serait volontiers abstenue de cette information.

Ils volèrent autour de l'île quelques heures sans croiser âme qui vive, et Hermione commençait à se demander si ce n'était pas simplement une autre quête futile quand un mouvement accrocha son regard.

« Je crois que je vois quelque chose, » dit Drago en plongeant vers la forêt en dessous.

Hermione suivit à une allure plus calme, et elle avait à peine atteint les arbres quand elle fut accueillie par une pluie de pierres et de bâtons. Surprise, la sorcière perdit le lien avec la magie qui la retenait en l'air et commença à tomber à une vitesse assez alarmante. Drago hurla son nom et se précipita vers elle, mais quelqu'un d'autre attrapa son poignet, la saisissant en plein ciel et la conduisit vers le sol en un seul morceau.

Son sauveur ne pouvait pas avoir plus de treize ans et quelques, et il avait des cheveux très noirs, une belle allure arrogante, qui rappela quelqu'un à Hermione. Il la lâcha sur le sol dès qu'ils furent assez près, et elle tomba lourdement avec un bruit sourd.

« Tout le monde ici ! exigea-t-il en criant sur les arbres autour d'eux. Qu'est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit à propos d'essayer de tuer les gens ? »

Une petite fille aux cheveux bruns apparut de derrière un arbre, et Hermione reconnut une Lavande Brown de onze ans, telle qu'elle l'avait rencontrée lors de sa première année à Poudlard.

« Tu as dit de ne pas le faire, répondit bien sagement la fillette. Sauf si ce sont des pirates ou des adultes. Et c'est une adulte. »

Une autre petite fille, aux cheveux rose bonbon, apparut.

« Oui, approuva-t-elle, c'est ce que tu as dit. Tu as bien dit qu'on avait le droit avec les adultes.

\- Eh bien, ce n'est pas une adulte, répondit le garçon, embêté. C'est Wendy.

\- Wendy est une adulte, » dit Tonks en haussant les épaules, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Drago aida Hermione à se remettre sur ses pieds.

« Ça va ? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur la scène qui se déroulait devant eux.

« La Guigne, La Plume, Le Frisé ! cria Peter en direction des arbres. Vous aussi. Je sais que vous êtes là, espèces de petits lâches ! »

Trois petits garçons à l'air vraiment très contrit sortirent de l'ombre des arbres, la tête inclinée très bas, comme si aucune pénitence ne pouvait faire oublier un crime aussi vicieux. Hermione reconnut aussitôt Colin Creevey. De tous, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à celui qu'il était au moment de sa mort. Juste derrière lui venait Vincent Crabbe, et ce n'est qu'en réalisant que le troisième garçon était un très jeune Remus Lupin qu'Hermione reconnut Peter Pan.

« Désolés, Peter, dirent les trois garçons en chœur.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez des excuses, mais à Wendy ! exigea Sirius, en la désignant du doigt.

\- Désolés, Wendy, » firent les trois garçons en écho.

Lavande leva seulement les yeux au ciel. Tonks s'assit par terre, visiblement ennuyée, et ses cheveux prirent une brillante couleur verte.

« Et lui ? demanda-t-elle en désignant Drago. Est-ce qu'on peut le tuer ?

\- Personne ne tue personne, dit Sirius, énervé. Sauf les pirates. Les pirates, vous pouvez les tuer.

\- Donc, tu es en train de dire qu'on ne fait rien aux adultes, dit lentement Lavande, tentant d'établir la marge de manœuvre précise dont ils disposaient dans leur effort meurtrier.

\- Sauf si ce sont des pirates, dit joyeusement Crabbe, heureux d'avoir compris, au final.

\- Vous faites un groupe intelligent, ironisa Sirius en secouant la tête.

\- Hum… Peter, intervint finalement Hermione, songeant que ce moment était aussi bon qu'un autre. Nous te cherchions.

\- Bien sûr que vous me cherchiez, sourit-il. Je suis Peter Pan. Tout le monde devrait être assez chanceux pour me trouver.

\- Je crois que je vois l'air de famille, fit Hermione à Drago avec un clin d'œil, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le garçon. Nous devons rentrer à Londres. Tu y as été, tu connais le chemin. Tu peux nous emmener ?

\- Une aventure ! s'exclama le garçon avec enthousiasme. Garçons perdus ! Au bateau pirate ! Tu as de la chance, Wendy, que je vienne juste de prendre possession du vaisseau. Le capitaine Bella Crochet répugnait à le voir partir, mais comme elle pourrit dans les donjons du Prince James, je ne pense pas qu'elle en aura besoin prochainement.

\- Nous avons gagné de grandes batailles contre les pirates pour prendre ce navire, expliqua Colin.

\- Et puis, nous les avons tous pendus aux arbres, ajouta Tonks avec un sourire.

\- Une flopée de petits assassins, non ? murmura Drago alors qu'ils suivaient la joyeuse bande à travers les bois.

\- C'est sûr qu'ils sont pleins d'entrain, » dit Hermione, en attrapant sa main.

Il lui sourit, et portant sa main à ses lèvres, il l'embrassa. Ils rentraient chez eux.

* * *

La lumière lui brûla les yeux et elle les referma. Les murmures autour d'elle se firent plus sonores et elle put sentir du mouvement.

« Hermione, chérie ?

\- Maman ? essaya-t-elle de dire, mais sa gorge était asséchée et aucun son n'en sortit.

\- Faites venir le guérisseur, » fit la voix d'Harry.

Quelqu'un lui souleva la tête et porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres. Elle parvint à avaler quelques gouttes, avant de se sentir trop fatiguée pour continuer. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux de nouveau, mais cela demandait trop d'efforts. Après quelques secondes, le monde entier replongea dans les ténèbres.

* * *

Quand elle se réveilla, la première personne qu'elle vit fut Harry.

« Salut, toi, dit-il avec un sourire.

\- Salut, » croassa-t-elle.

Des aiguilles s'enfonçaient dans ses bras, et elle put voir les bouteilles colorées auxquelles elles étaient rattachées suspendues au-dessus de sa tête.

« Combien de temps…

\- Presque cinq jours, répondit Ginny, assise sur le lit d'à côté. Tu as de la chance d'être en vie. »

Hermione laissa Harry l'aider à s'asseoir sur le lit. A ce moment, sa mère entra, en portant Scorpius.

« Oh, mon cœur, » fit-elle en courant vers sa fille.

Hermione prit son fils dans ses bras et éclata en sanglots, alors que sa mère les étreignaient tous les deux. Perplexe, le regard du petit garçon alla d'une femme en larmes à l'autre, mais décida très vite que les tubes qui sortaient du bras de sa maman étaient infiniment plus intéressants.

Drago entra dans la chambre à ce moment, sur ses deux pieds, soutenu par son père et la seule force de sa volonté. Il hésita sur le seuil, mais Hermione le vit entre ses larmes et lui sourit. C'était la seule invitation dont il avait besoin. Jean Granger se leva, et Drago prit sa place sur le lit, les bras autour de sa famille.

« On l'a fait, murmura-t-il en embrassant la tempe d'Hermione.

\- On est chez nous. »

FIN


End file.
